Suture My Wounds
by sunkissedchris
Summary: Can someone help heal his wounds or is Paul destined to be a lone wolf with secrets? Anger is easier than pain. Imprinting story, no Rachel in this one. - M for dark themes, no lemons.
1. Prologue

*I don't own _Twilight._

Paul isn't just the angry, arrogant werewolf we know. There is a reason for his angry ways. There's been a lot of hurt in Paul's life. Can someone help heal his wounds or is Paul destined to be a lone wolf with secrets?

This is story has all the characters from BD. There are two packs, but they're all so close they act as one.

Rated M for child abuse and darker flashbacks that may be in the story later on. Also, talk of drugs and alcohol. Nothing too heavy, just rated for safety.

Paul's POV

* * *

The day I became a wolf was the best and worst day of my life, existence, or whatever you want to call it. I know I was a little blinded with rage and fury at the time, but I wasn't that upset about the whole ordeal. In fact, I was euphoric.

I gained a lot more than I lost when I became a grayish silver wolf, bound by the need and responsibility to protect people, my people, from the Cold Ones (filthy bloodsucking vampires). I now have a whole pack that's behind me every step of the way, I got people I can literally put my life into their hands and trust they'll keep it safe, I got a family.

I got the family I never had. My Dad is the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. The world would be better without him. He's the source of all my anger, hurt, and pain. Without him, life would be good. Hell, he was the reason I turned into a giant dog! He pissed me off that day, he gave me the genes to become a wolf, and everything bad that ever happened to me is his fault.

But, I can thank him for one opportunity, becoming a wolf. Like I said, it's probably the best thing I ever had happen to me. It let me get close to other people, instead of staying away. You get pretty close to people when their in your head every day.

That same trait is a pain in the ass for me. I won't let them see everything I've seen. Some of the guys are so careless with what they think around us, I wish I could be like that. I envy their freedom. I don't have freedom, only when I am the only one phased. Then, I have complete freedom. I'm good at thinking of other things, keeping them away from some of the harsher aspects of my life. Not even Sam knows everything. The only one who has a clue is Jared, but he's been my best friend since infancy.

Keeping everything hidden is really quite easy. I just entertain myself with thoughts of girls, or I focus my attention on everything around me, or the other guys' thoughts. I've been keeping said thoughts at bay my entire life.

Why would I want to think about the years of abuse my old man put me through? Why would I want to remember my Mom's screams to stop when my Dad was beating her? Why would I want to remember my own weakness to stand up for myself and my mother, to stand up against my Dad? Why would I want to haunt myself with those memories, they only get worse.

It's not that I don't let people in; it's me trying to protect myself from reliving my past. I avoid sleeping just to keep the nightmares away. I know I'm sleep deprived, I know I'm resentful, distrusting, and one angry son of a bitch, but I have a reason. I just let everyone else think I have anger management issues, because it's true, I do. But, saying it is just anger is so much easier than telling them all the heartache the anger is covering. It's easier to feel angry than it is to feel the pain and hurt. So I keep with my fucked up ways because it's the easiest, the safest way.

My father has been abusing me my entire life. I sit around and wait for him to change, yet it's never going to happen. I pray for the day that my Mom comes back for me and wraps me in a hug. I know it's never going to happen, she abandoned me and left me with her looser of a husband. She's probably living it up with another family now and I'm sitting here still taking all this shit. Thanks Mom, thanks a lot.

The sickly twisted thing about it is I love my Dad. I love my Mom too. They're my parents and I cared about them as much as I could, and that's the reason I didn't runaway. I could've told someone how they treated me, well mainly my Dad, but I didn't. I could've run off and lived on my own, I know I would be able to do it, but I didn't because I love them. That same love is the reason I don't move away now. It's the reason I lug my Dad's ass to bed after he passes out from drinking too much, the reason I don't phase and kill him when he throws punches at me, it is all because I love him.

My entire life, all I've wanted is a place to call safe. I wanted to care about someone as much as they cared about me. I know only one person I'll ever have that complete trust with would be my imprint, another reason to be jealous of some of the others in the pack. I trust them, but it is nothing like it is with your imprint. I want that and I'll keep phasing until I get it.

I've had to fight for a lot during my life, and I'll fight for what I want. Plus, I've been hurt enough, can't I get this one thing. I remember nights I spent sleeping on the beach, when it was warm enough. I slept out in the rain, as a kid, just to get away from the arguments.

I was so weak. I just let him hurt my Mom and she ran away and left me. I was a bad son and I hate myself for it. That's one thing I hate about being a wolf, yeah I can hide my thoughts and cover them, but I can't with my emotions. They know I have problems, they just don't know what. I feel guilty for subjecting them to my anger issues and emotional baggage.

And, I can't stand the fucking Alpha voice. I probably hear it the most, Sam is always has to order me to calm down. Which, sometimes, it is necessary to use the voice on me. God do I hate it. I can't stand being told what to do. It makes me think of my Dad. I know Sam doesn't and won't abuse his power, but it is definitely the reason we're not as close as I am to some of the others. He knows it too and I know it, I just can't help it. That voice is also the reason for my not so nice feelings about Jake.

He can have that power and he gives it up. If I had the chance to not take orders from other I would. Technically, he is the Alpha of the other pack, so he does have some authority. But, generally, he listens to Sam and doesn't like to use the voice. Also his, I'm so fucking happy, sunshine, good boy attitude annoys me to all ends. Why is he always so happy?! I guess I'm jealous of his optimistic attitude, he's lucky that he wasn't a witness of the harsher nature in others as a kid.

The others hated becoming a werewolf because they felt like they were losing they're humanity. That's a load of shit, it really is. You're not born with humanity, it's something you gain and learn. None of them are any more like monsters now than they were before they phased. Every time I'm there for someone who just phased, I always tell them that when they start feeling that way. I know Sam has taking a liking to that little speech and uses it when I'm not there.

We werewolves are more humane than my father ever was.

I'm known as the volatile werewolf who can't control himself, at least I know why. At least I'm trying to work on it. At least I keep all the others from my suffering. I haven't lost my humanity, if anything I've gained some.

So yeah, I'm Paul Hatch, and you may know me as the arrogant asshole of the pack, but there is more to the story. I'm really just pissed at the world to keep people away, I'm tired of being hurt, I'm sick of people looking down at me, and all I want is to find someone who understands. I'm not a bad guy, just a scared one.

* * *

Paul's last name, Hatch, is actually the last name of the current chairman of the Quileute Tribe, Carol Hatch. So, the name isn't from Stephenie, if she has giving Paul a last name, tell me.

Excuse typos please, I'll get a beta if enough people like this story.

Please review.


	2. Casa de Hatch

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

I was lounging at Emily and Sam's place. I like it here. It was relaxing, very different from how my house was last night. Dad was drunker than I'd seen him in a long time, higher too. Another negative aspect of being a wolf, besides being temperamental, is heightened senses.

I could smell the alcohol coming off him. It's gross enough when your human but, heightened it was horrible. I think I might take the smell of bloodsucker over the smell of him; at least the smell of a vampire brings the promise of the hunt and kill. I can't do that with my Father, not that I really want to.

I could smell different drugs hitting his blood stream, causing him to stumble and turn at imaginary sounds and whatever the fuck else he was conjuring up in that head of his.

Being able to read minds (at certain times, of course) makes you wonder a lot about other people and what they're thinking. I know for a fact my Dad's mind must be a very scary and messed up place. So I sat in the living room at Sam's house, watching television, while the others pigged out in the kitchen.

Usually, I'd be in there eating just as much if not more than everyone else, but I lost my appetite thinking about last night. I can't believe he was shooting up. Then the worse, almost laughable, thing he did was come after me. He's lucky I was able to keep my lid on.

I'm sick of the insults. I'm sick of him telling me it was my fault my mother ran away. I didn't do fuck to anyone, especially him, and this is how he treats me. I may not be a straight A student but I get B's and the occasional C, and I'm actually pretty proud of myself for it. Not only do I balance patrol, random vampire killings, a decent social life, but I keep my B average, yet he still tells me everyday what an idiot I am.

He tells me I'll be lucky if I get a house like his. Yeah right, that shit hole will probably collapse in ten years if he doesn't fix it. I would fix it, but I don't see a reason to. Every time I say something, he tells me I don't know what I'm talking about. Well then, let it fall on you, I'm sure that fat head will come out unscathed.

I won't be living there in ten years anyway. I already practically life at the guys' houses. None of them ever mind any. Of course I don't do it all the time, then they'd start asking questions I'd rather not answer or explain. Sometimes, I just sleep out in the forest in wolf style. I have a watch that I set the alarm on so I get up on time; when it goes off, I pull my shorts on, head over to Sam and Emily's and then off to school with the rest of the gang.

I don't do that a lot either, whoever is patrolling would sense my mind and once again, I need to avoid questions. So, I usually take the night patrols. I go to school, go home and sleep from three untill eight. Five hours of sleep is enough for me, werewolves don't sleep as much as humans. Then I do my homework until midnight, sometimes I do it in the woods, depends on if my Dad comes home and what he's acting like. He usually doesn't show up before eleven and I start patrolling at midnight anyway.

The schedule sounds a little fucked but it works. It gives me minimum contact with my Dad, just the way I want it to be. I get what I have to get done over with and I keep everyone oblivious to the truth.

I got to admit, it's wearing me down quite a bit. It isn't easy keeping things away from the pack, especially Sam. I know he's already suspicious. He already thinks, well knows, my anger problems have to with more than just being a werewolf.

But, they're use to my behavior and are leaving me to my solitude. Thank God, because it's all I want. Like I've said before, I like being a wolf, but I hate this mind connection. I wish I was a lone wolf. Even if I run off, I wouldn't be able to disconnect our minds.

Believe me, I was one of the wolves that volunteered to run off when we were testing all our abilities. I ran my ass all the way into Canada and I could still hear them all crystal clear. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, but thankfully, somehow I kept my distress at bay and no one noticed my mood.

Sometimes I wish I could just disappear. I think, maybe, it would be better for everyone, including myself. I would be away from my Father, which is good for the both of us. I wouldn't be here, flipping out at everyone for nothing. I could just disappear off the face of the planet, people would notice but I doubt they'd really care.

No one gives a shit about me. I'd be forgotten eventually, I never did anything great around here. I'm not like Jake with his infectious smile, I'm not the love of someone's life like Sam is to Emily, I'm not a leader like Sam, I'm not the ultimate big brother like Quil, and I'm not the guy who helps everyone no matter what with undeviating loyalty like Seth and he's only like fourteen or fifteen. I got absolutely nothing on Jared, he may seem average but he has more compassion and love in him than I could probably ever have. (Even if he tries to hide it because he doesn't think he's manly when he shows that side of him. Who is he kidding? Kim eats that shit up.)

There are more than enough wolves to protect La Push. I'm not needed and I don't have any of the better qualities like the others. I'm nothing, I know it, and I accept it. I can't say I don't care, but it's just a fact, the way it is.

If I were to leave, I'd run off to a big city. No more small towns with nosey people who are up your ass with their manipulative methods to get the juiciest town gossip. Those nice ladies that bake and drop off delicious food items are really a bunch of bored bitchy broads if you ask me. They come in and look around, scrutinizing, looking for something to talk about. They look for something to spin their own twisted tales about to others.

Well, at the very least, they never were even near to the real problems that happen in the Casa de Hatch. They always thought it was my Mother's want of attention that led to her leaving, which may be partially true since my Dad never paid any _positive_ attention to either of us. But, the lack of attention was always due to the drinking and drugs, that was the real source of the problems, always.

That's why I want to go to the city. I can get away from people being up my ass and watching my every move. There wouldn't be anyone there who knows me and who ask questions that I have to answer. I can meld into the crowd, well not really I am giant, but no one will care. They'll see me and never think about me again. They won't gossip about the fact I look like I'm on steroids, in the city that isn't strange or rare.

Is it selfish for me to want solitude or would it be a blessing to everyone including myself? Well blessing is a little off on my part, I'll miss stuff from around here. All I've ever known is La Push.

The worse part of it is, my Dad needs me whether he admits it to himself or not. If it weren't for me, that place wouldn't fall down in ten years; it would've fallen down a decade ago. I clean that pigsty he creates, I cook for him when he's actually there to eat it, and I take care of almost everything. The only thing I don't do is take care of bills because my Dad doesn't trust me with the money.

That's real funny. I may be an ass but I'm not a cheat. I would never steel his goddamn money, even if it meant I had to live in an alley and eat the rats that ran by. I don't want any of his stuff; I want to make a living for myself.

That's why I'm not particularly worried about running off. I could always get work as a construction worker or some other job that has a lot of physical labor, I can handle it. I don't want anything from anyone else; I'll get what I need on my own.

I was broken from my thoughts by Sam, "You watching anything interesting." He looked doubtful as he eyed Oprah talking to some woman.

I stifled my embarrassment and flashed a smirk at him, "She's very inspirational. The other day I believe she was discussing methods for calming yourself down, I decided to see what she was doing today." That was a lie, one that came a little too easily. I've never watched Oprah in my life. Well considering how long she's been on air, I'm sure she did a show that had to touch on calming methods, even if it wasn't on the other day.

His eyes narrowed, he looked like he was going to say something then shook his head, changing his mind. "Are you alright, Paul? Why weren't you out there eating with us like usual?" He looked at me in confusion and concern.

"Not hungry," I said with a casual shrug. If I wasn't a werewolf that ate ten pounds of food per day, he would've have bought that no sweat. I realized that no one was even in here anymore. They all left and I hadn't even noticed, I could hear the sound of multiple footsteps in the woods; they were all going for a run.

"Paul, talk to me. I know something is bothering you, why won't you tell me?" Sam pressed.

I stared at him, "It's nothing, man. Don't start becoming a mother hen on me now or you'll get eaten by the big bad wolf. I'm fine, I just need some time to myself once in awhile," that was a believable response. All of us need some time to ourselves, though I know my behavior was still weird.

I plastered a look of lazy contentment on my face as he narrowed his eyes, debating whether or not to believe me. He finally nodded; I know he was still not sold a hundred percent. "I'm going to run with the others, join us later if you want to," he stated, I nodded turning my attention away. "You know, Paul, I may be the Alpha but I'm here to help you not order you around. I can be here just to talk to, you have all of us," he muttered wearily, rubbing the back of his shaved head uncomfortably.

I looked at him and he finally turned and left.

I wish he would just leave me alone too. The idea of running off had always been in my mind. The idea became even more prominent when Jake ran away after Bella rejected him almost a year ago. I couldn't help but think he had the right idea. Well, it wasn't the right idea for him, people need him here, but it was the right idea for me.

Either way he was back now. Sure he pulled the whole I'm going to be Alpha too thing, but it all worked out now. The two packs still acted as one, even though we were split. Jake and Sam worked together most of the time, Jake's so easy going he doesn't object that much. Usually two packs this close together clash, but it's working out somehow. I guess it was supposed to be this way.

God, with that stupid imprinting thing, you really start to look for meanings behind everything. You can't help but believe in fate, destiny, and all that shit. Sometimes I feel like a sap, but when you see some of the guys with their imprints, hell Sam and Emily alone, you have to believe in it.

The television was once again forgotten as I gazed into the rain that poured constantly outside the large windows that looked out into the forest. One thing the city doesn't have is the forest. The forest always makes me feel better. The trees are a canopy that protect me from the wet, its calm, and only has the sounds of nature in the background.

I've loved the forest since I was a child, I don't know if I can give it up. I would need a city close enough to a forest where I could phase. I definitely, no doubt in my mind, can't stop phasing yet. I don't have enough control for one thing, and secondly I want to find my imprint so I'll wait for her.

The thing that scares me is if I never find her. I could phase until the end of time, the entire pack long gone, all alone for real, and never find her.

My heart became heavy and my eyes filled with tears that I blinked back in a hurry, for fear of someone coming in and seeing me like this.

I sighed, will I ever find happiness?

* * *

Please, please review. Thank you to those who have and who have alerted this story.

If I get more reviews, I will get a beta. So if you're out there, review and give me some motivation. I promise there is some action coming soon, I'm just getting the bases down...I got an ace up my sleeve.


	3. Conflicting Emotions

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Jared asked. I looked at my best friend. He and I went back to the sandbox, literarily. I remember one time I had a crush on this girl in my class and I shoved her into it. Oh yeah, I was smooth, even back then. We all know teasing a girl wins her heart.

Jared was the one person who understood, somewhat, how my home life was. I never really spilled my feelings about the whole thing to him; well not since I was a kid anyway. But, he's always been there. I was grateful, more so than he knew. He reminded me that there was something for me to stay here for, we were each other's buds and that should be enough…right?

Sometimes it wasn't, especially now that Jared had Kim. I'm pretty sure there is a rule in that imaginary best friend handbook that says you're not supposed to be jealous of your best bud. God I'm such a suck ass friend.

I sighed, not really wanting to answer his question. The truth was I was more depressed than ever. I'd been moodier than ever, and flipped out at stuff that really didn't mean a thing. He knew, as well as I did, that I wasn't doing too well.

"Talk to me, Paul. We're all worried, I've been worried. I know they don't know, but I do," Jared said, sitting across from me on a sofa. He threw his long legs across it, looking completely nonchalant despite the situation. I was the opposite, stiff with a grimace stuck on my face.

I sighed again, he thinks he knows everything. I stared long and hard at the ceiling.

"One day I swear I'll end up killing that bastard," I murmured. That was my worse fear, that I'd hurt my Dad in a fit of rage. I can't stand him, but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt him.

"You haven't already. If you were going to hurt him, I think you would've already, like when you first became a wolf." I couldn't help but grin at the fact that Jared knew exactly who I meant by _he._

"I avoid him you know," I said for no reason. That little fact didn't really hold much significance compared to what I could be talking about. Like I don't know, my plans to maybe run away. Jared would no doubt want to come and drag my ass back, but that's just 'cause he has that dog loyalty junk going on.

"I may have noticed," he said with an easy going grin. Seriously he added, "And it's about time. You should stay away from him. He's a no good bastard."

I nodded slowly, "Most of the time he is," I agreed. "But, I still remember the days we spent outdoors together. I remember going fishing and hunting with him when I was a kid. I still remember the guy who used to take off for work to do whatever I wanted for my birthday."

"When's the last time you saw that guy? Your Mom left when she realized that guy wasn't coming back. Quit denying it and accept it yourself," Jared said coolly. I felt my blood start to boil and my hands started to shake. The all too familiar anger started to cloud things up, choking me.

I closed my eyes and worked to regain control, Jared was silent as I did so. He was just trying to give me some tough love; I really shouldn't get pissed off at him. He's allowed to have his own opinion.

"So, you're telling me to ditch him like my Mom did?" I asked, as if nothing happened. "Drop him like dirt, how would he feel if I did that to him?

"Who cares how he feels, dude?!" Jared wailed at me. "What the hell does he matter? All he's done is hurt you over and over in multiple ways. He's messed you up enough already and you know it. Do you realize the kind of friendships you could have with the others if you weren't always hiding secrets? Your Father is the reason you have to lone it all the time, you wouldn't if it weren't for him."

I swallowed, reining in the emotions so I didn't explode into a wolf in Sam's house. I could only imagine what Emily would say when she got home and saw a wolf shaped hole in the side of her house. For some reason, I don't think she'd like it much.

"He's my Dad, though. I can't just ditch my own blood like that," I said, slightly irritated. I wanted Jared to see my view too.

"I know that, but there's only so much a person can take and that includes you. I know you have balls of steel, but how much longer can you take it all? I don't understand how you can stand him blaming you for stuff that isn't your fault," Jared confessed, sitting up on the couch now and leaning toward me. He folded his hands and unclasped them thoughtfully.

"My Mom leaving my Dad hurt him. It made him worse than he had been so if blaming me helps him deal with it then so be it. If a punch in the gut takes some of his pain away than so what. I can take a punch and a few choice words."

Jared looked at me with sad eyes, "Yeah, but you shouldn't have to. That isn't how a father should treat his son. No human should hurt someone they care about just because they're hurting too. I may not have been to your house in a while, but I know your Dad drinks. I know that's the reason you keep everyone away from there."

"He does drink, too much. I think everyone in La Push, probably Forks too, knows that. You also know my house looks like shit," I said. In a fiery torrent I added, "You know he won't even let me fix the place up. He told me that I'd be lucky to have a place like that. It's a dump and all I wanted was some money for paint and he won't let me have it. Apparently, he doesn't trust me with any money; he doesn't believe that I would use it to fix up the place. Can you believe that? What else would I spend it on? Why won't he trust me? Why the fuck doesn't he care? He hates my guts!"

He knew there was a lot more behind that than my concern for what the house looks like. He knew I didn't give a shit about that, he knew I was really upset about how my Dad treated me and the place. I do everything for him and he still hates me, Jared knew that's what I was getting at.

"Because he's an ass and tells himself lies to make him feel better. None of that's true, Paul," Jared said, quietly. "In his twisted mind, he makes you out to be some monstrosity of a son, just so he doesn't feel so bad about missing so much in your life. He convinces himself those lies are true because it's easier for him to hate you than himself."

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted to phase, howl, scream, and cry. I drew in a deep breath and beat down all my emotions. "I really looked up to my Dad, my entire fucking life. How is it, that I never realized how fucked up things were, how fucked up he is, until recently?" I meant it as a rhetorical question, but Jared answered anyway.

"You didn't want to admit your hero wasn't so heroic. You wanted someone to be proud of. You've always been strong and prideful, Paul, realizing what your Dad is, was a blow to you. Then you phased and saw some of the other guy's lives, you got good people behind you, you had a great Alpha guiding you, you made some accomplishments with those guys, and you found other people to be proud of. Then slowly, subconsciously, you compared us to your Dad. Then you finally let yourself see how fucked up he really is."

"Are you a fucking psychologist?" I asked, hotly.

He ignored my temper; he knew it just meant I was upset but not angry with him. What he said was true. When he said it like that, I saw what he meant. He showed me why I take it and why I didn't realize how bad my Dad has always been. I saw his point, I understood it, but my heart didn't want to believe it. I know that sounds really sissy-ish, but who wants to admit their Dad is an inconsiderate, abusive, asshole?

Images of my Mom bruised and broken floated into my mind. Memories of myself came to mind: Me looking in the mirror, seeing all the bruises and cuts that covered my body. I was always so ashamed. Everyone says it's not the victims fault, but here I was a strong health teen that still fell victim to his Father's punches. I was never a match to him, and even when I became one I was emotionally weak, I didn't want to hurt my Dad.

"Paul, Paul…whoo hoo, Paul?" Jared clicked his fingers in front of my face. I waved them away in annoyance.

He looked at me concerned, "You were so far away, I said your name like twenty times."

I shrugged.

We sat in silence. Jared said what he wanted to, and I knew he didn't really know what else to say. He didn't know what to do. I know he wanted me to get out of my Dad's house, but it wasn't that simple. It wouldn't solve everything.

Jared thinks if I get away from Dad it'll make things all better, it wouldn't. I can't help how I feel. I want to help my Dad. If I left, who would be there to put him to bed after he passes out? Sometimes, I even have to pick him up out of his own vomit.

That's the sort of stuff that Jared doesn't know. The stuff I don't want anyone to know. One, it's gross and two I don't want people to think of my Dad like that, and three I'm embarrassed.

God damn everything, I feel so conflicted all the time.

Running away would get me away from it all. That option has been showing up a lot. Then again, I don't know if it's the right thing to do. It's probably not. I never seem to do anything right. Running away would still leave my Dad alone, and I'd feel guilty for that.

I just don't fucking know.

I feel like I'm going to explode, and not in the normal wolf way. Well if you consider turning into a wolf normal…

* * *

Hey, I know there are some of you out there reading this, please review. I don't know if I should continue this. There's going to be a bit of a catalyst in two chapters, so keep reading. I'm just trying to get the base of Paul's problems down so you understand him and his decisions better.

Excuse typos and review.


	4. Jared's Theories

*I don't own _Twilight, _Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does.

(Jared's Point of View)

* * *

Bonfires are one of my favorite things. We all get together and just have a good time, so what's not to like? Sam was allowing some of the younger pups to run patrol tonight. This left the older ones to have a good time together and relax. It also made the younger ones, feel important and needed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Quil goading Paul. Paul's hands were beginning to shake and his eyes were shining with suppressed anger. I wish they'd leave him alone. His anger stemmed from a lot of bad memories. I know the taunting was all in good nature on Quil's part, Paul knew this too, but it would remind Paul about his Dad.

"Leave Paul alone, Quil!" I threw a chunk of bread at his head. Quil scowled at me, I flashed him a cheeky grin back. I laughed when he gave me the finger. What a charming guy Quil is. Behind him, Paul gave me a grateful, apologetic smile. I chuckled, waving it off.

I tightened my grip on Kim a tiny bit; I didn't want to hurt her. I felt her look up, her hair brushing my bare shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. God, her smile was so beautiful and those dark eyes just sparkled. I leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, if I went any farther than that I wouldn't be able to stop. Plus, I don't want Kim to be at the butt end of the jokes. She definitely would be if we started making out right here in front of everyone.

Poor Sam and Emily learned that lesson the hard way.

I sat back and looked out onto the water. There was a cool breeze that caused the girls to huddle up. Well all of them except Leah, she was warm enough on her own. A lot of the guys were a little more than annoyed when they learned she phased, not only because it was awkward in a whole lot of ways, but because she was just not always the nicest person.

I have to disagree with them there. I'm with Sam and Seth, her bitterness and bitchiness was a part of her defense mechanism. Jesus, maybe Paul is right about becoming a psychologist; I'm good at this stuff.

I chuckle to myself. I could do it, but do I want to?

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

I smiled down at her, "Paul thinks I would be a good psychologist and I agree with him," I answered. It wasn't like I wouldn't tell her what I was thinking; I'd give her anything she desires. If she wants to know what I'm thinking, well then she's going to know. Some people say that means I'm whipped, and I agree with that, but I also know it's the best feeling in the world.

I take the term "being whipped" as a compliment.

Paul's head snapped over when he heard his name. Grinning cockily, he sits down next to us, "Why are you talking about me? Though I do think I'm a great subject of conversation, I'm curious."

Kim rolled her eyes; thankfully, she didn't really mind my best friend's arrogant attitude. "I was telling Kim how you think I should be a psychologist," I explained.

"You would and I'm right as usual. When you make big money off that, remember me," Paul chuckled. "Remember I suggested that career and you wouldn't be anywhere without me," he said.

"Meaning, share the dough with you?" The three of us laughed after Paul nodded with a completely serious expression on his face.

I kept my eye on Paul throughout the night. I was really worried about him. He was acting like himself, just not as much…if that makes sense. Sometimes he would shoot off his wise ass comment and its like yeah that's Paul, but then he was just quiet sometimes.

Paul isn't quiet in groups. He's there, having a good time. Sometimes, he takes the comments too far and insults someone and gets into a fight, but I don't know about this Paul. Sure, he's quiet and a little less defensive when it's just me and him or maybe one more person, but that's a different setting.

I didn't understand why he was so withdrawn. Over the past week he's been a little more quiet than usual and I wasn't the only one noticing. He's more tired too, I don't get it. There were dark circles under his eyes, the only physical indicator that something was up. Then again, it's not like werewolves get sick or anything like a human from lack of sleep.

I just, don't understand where he is right now. I want to help him out, I really do, but he isn't opening up. He isn't giving me any information, putting forth any indication that he wants me to help. I just don't fucking know what to do.

Is he…depressed? If he is, over what?

I know he and his Dad have been at it lately, but what else is new? They've been at it since Paul was a kid. They were never close, so why would he care now? I know something is going through that head of his, and I want to know what that is.

I'm pretty sure, that he blocks people out when he is a wolf. He's never once let it slip about his old man being an abusive, manipulative, asshole. I remember seeing his Mom one time, by mistake, after she got a beating. I had been horrified and when I said something, Paul pushed me away.

He isn't the one who should be embarrassed or ashamed by his Father's behavior…

I watched Paul wearily interact with Emily. I don't know why he was funny around her either. Well, actually that's not true; I have a theory about that. Emily acts motherly towards all of us and I think it makes Paul uncomfortable. We all know his mother split on him when he was younger. He was so torn up about it too. He came over to my house and was completely pissed off about something dumb at school and ended up crying for three hours straight once I got the real problem out of him, his mother's abandonment.

It was bad enough she was gone, but then him and his entire family was a topic of gossip for awhile…I guess that's why he acts that way with Emily though. He can't just let someone act nurturing to him without it being weird. It's been a long time since he'd had anyone act like that towards him, then he became a wolf and all these people are here for him. Emily wants to support him and comfort him when she can, Sam acts not only like our leader but as someone to guide us, and then there's the rest of the pack.

Paul is from a dysfunctional family, I guess being a wolf has been harder on him then and I realized.

I still don't understand why he's been acting so stand offish lately. It confused me. What's different now than it was a month ago? What brought this behavior on?

I don't know, but I want some Goddamn answers. I know the rest of the pack does too.

* * *

Thought I would show you someone else's POV on Paul. Who better than Paul's best friend Jared?

Hope you enjoyed, review. Thanks to everyone who alerted and reviewed and all of that great stuff. Don't worry, I got some good stuff coming up. Maybe you saw some foreshadowing in the chapter?


	5. Catalyst

*I don't own _Twilight._

(Paul's POV)

* * *

I walked home slowly after the bonfire. I had a pretty good time, like always. I ate enough that I actually felt stuffed; I think I ate like two or three packages of hotdogs alone. They were really good and I just kept eating them.

I was surprised to find most of the house lights on at three in the morning. I frowned, wondering what the hell was going on. It wasn't like my Dad gave a shit if I came home or not, he wouldn't wait up for me.

As I got closer, I realized I could hear two heartbeats. It was otherwise silent in the house, even though I could tell that my Dad and whoever else were awake. Their heartbeats were going too fast to be asleep. I listened harder and I could hear the sigh of a woman…a woman I knew.

I ran to the front door and opened it. Sure enough, on the couch, my Dad and my _Mother _were sitting. I stared at the two in disbelief. I hadn't seen my Mom since I was twelve, six goddamn years. Sure I got the errant postcard and birthday card, but otherwise nothing. It was like I was just a second thought, like she saw the date on the calendar and realized it was my birthday or something. I was always on the back burner.

She looked older than I remember. There were a few more wrinkles, fine wrinkles, that hadn't been there before. Either that, or I just couldn't see that when my eyesight was still that of a human's. Her hair was still mostly black and shiny, but I could see a few silver threads weaving through it. Her black eyes seemed darker than ever and her skin was the same shade of brown as my own.

For the first time in a long time, my Dad actually looked sober. I wasn't sure if I should be more shocked about the reappearance of my Mom, or the fact my Dad wasn't high or drunk. I stared at the two in confusion, _what the hell is going on?_

I licked my lips nervously as my Mom stood up, "Look how grown up my baby is," she breathed.

I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. My hands were shaking slightly, part of me wanted to curse her out for leaving, another part wanted to hug her and never let go, another just wanted to curl up, scream, and cry. All of this was just running through my head, I just froze, not knowing what to do.

She came up to me and I had to look down. In my memories, I was always looking up at her, so it was a little weird. My Mother was tall at five foot nine, and when she left me I was still shorter than her. She brought her hand up and stroked my cheek. I took a step back, shaking my head.

She looked hurt immediately; she bowed her head looking shameful. "Would it help if I said how sorry I am?"

I thought about it for a second, "No, it doesn't change anything that happened. It doesn't change the fact you haven't really contacted me in six years," I told her. I was reining in all the calm I had, all the way from my goddamn toes. I wanted to yell at her so much.

"I needed time, I wasn't happy here," she said, softly.

A bitter, semi-hysterical laugh shot out of me. "You want me to tell you how happy I've been since you left? Please, don't give me that excuse. Sometimes you go through stuff that doesn't make you happy. Were you happy once you abandoned me and everyone else who cared about you around here? Even if you wanted to leave Dad, did you have to take off like you did? No you really fucking didn't," I snapped at her.

"Hey, don't talk to your Mother like that," my Dad said, sternly.

"Oh, but it is okay for you to beat her for years right? Just as long as you don't say something slightly vulgar, that would be too ungentlemanly for you," I replied sarcastically.

He glared back at me. My Mom quickly intervened, "I never meant to hurt you, baby. I wasn't a good Mom when I was in the state I was in."

"At least you were there. Now tell me why you are here," I demanded. Apparently the angry, bitter side was winning this round. It was like she just came in here and ripped the bandage off a wound, breaking the scab so it hurt all over again.

My mind went back to me as a kid, seeing my Mom get beaten while I hid in a corner. How could I blame her for leaving? I couldn't, but I could blame her for leaving me here with _him._

I remember once she left, I tried different methods of making the pain go away. I'd seen what drugs and alcohol did to people, so I never went near those. However, I did start cutting myself. There'd just be a sweet release when I did it.

I didn't stop until I turned into a wolf. One, I would heal instantly there was no good feeling with it anymore. Two, I was disgusted with myself by then. Three, I didn't need anyone asking questions and it'd be a lot harder to hide with the telepathy going on all the time.

"I missed you, Paul. How could I not? I am your Mother."

That was it, I was done. I turned sharply, flung the door open, nearly breaking it, and I ran. I could hear my Dad yelling to get back here and discuss this like a man, my Mother was yelling worriedly behind me. So now she's worried.

THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE TAKE MY WITH HER IF SHE'S SO GODDAMN WORRIED?!

I phased, my shorts ripping to pieces around me. I could hear the others instantly, _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I yelled at all of them.

I could feel their shock and genuine concern, but everything was way too much for me. I could hear Jared and Sam talking to me, trying to calm me down.

Sam ordered the others, besides Jared and me, to phase back.

Everything that just happened with my Mother flashed through my head. Jared mentally gasped, _she's back?_

_Get out, get out, get out, _I chanted.

_Paul, _Sam's tone was full of sympathy. Sympathy and pity I did not want.

My mind flew back to when I was seven; I was curled into the corner of my dining room. My Father's dark bulking frame loomed over my small, shaking figure. I could still taste the blood on my tongue from when I bit it. My Dad's fist pulled back and connected with my cheek, I had welcomed the dark abyss, somewhere I could be alone.

Another memory of me when I was twelve, right after my Mother left. I lay on my bed, and I looked in the draw beside me for my switch blade. I drew a line down my arm and watched the blood swell, it was the first thing I let myself feel in a while and it felt…good.

Another one, watching my Father backhanded my Mother. She fell, crashing into the fridge. The magnets fell off from the force, raining around her.

_Paul, _Jared whimpered into my thoughts. I could tell he was crying, and that he felt bad that he didn't know. He hadn't realized how bad it was.

_No, no, no, just get out and LEAVE ME ALONE!_ I practically pleaded, sobbing roughly as I ran. I dug up the Earth under my feet, leaving a wake of destruction behind me. Better than my Mom or Dad's faces.

I let out a loud howl.

I could hear Sam convincing Jared to phase. They did and I was left by myself, the way it should be.

* * *

(JPOV)

I phased when Sam used his alpha voice to make me. The others who were patrolling were far enough away not to be able to see me, but I'm sure they heard me crying.

"I didn't know," I sobbed.

"It isn't your fault, Jared," Sam whispered. He looked hurt and angry too. He felt what Paul was feeling, so did I, and it was overwhelming to be honest.

I didn't know he actually felt like that. What kind of friend am I? I didn't even realize he cut himself after his Mom left. That memory, no all of those memories I just saw from Paul, I know I'll never forget.

"He's a good actor, we can't blame ourselves for this one," Sam whispered.

"I'm his best friend, though. I should've known," I cried. "He was my brother even before this wolf stuff and I didn't have a clue. I knew his Dad beat up his Mom before, but I didn't know it was a common thing. I didn't know he went after Paul as a kid. I knew he drank and did drugs, but I didn't k-know it was that bad. I really didn't, or maybe I didn't want to believe it was that bad!"

I rubbed my face, wishing Kim was here. She would understand.

Sam rubbed my shoulder, "Give him some time. He'll be back, Jared."

I could hear the footsteps of the others. They knew better than to ask questions at the moment, considering the fact I was crying and Sam looked pissed enough to kill.

_Will he come back?_

* * *

Reviews please.


	6. Totally Badass

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

I had no idea where I was. I ran until my legs felt like jelly and burned from all the running I did. I ran until my heart was about to burst from my chest. What did all that running get me? It got me nothing, nothing but more pain and misery.

I can handle physical pain better than emotional pain. Ugh, I'm sure everyone knows that now. Every dark secret and some of my worst memories were splayed out for anyone who was phased to see. I'm not completely sure who saw what; I don't know when Sam pulled the Alpha voice out to get everyone to phase.

Jared and Sam definitely saw everything. I don't think I could feel more ashamed, embarrassed, or depressed. There wasn't any anger left in me now. Honestly, I was tired and hungry. I didn't even know what to feel about my Mom's reappearance or how to even approach it.

"Fuck my life," I laughed without mirth. I should trade mark that saying, unless someone already has…

Whoever made that bumper sticker that says "shit happens," got it so right. I have one of those stickers on my bedroom wall at home. I was too young to have a car, so I stuck it on the next best thing. I rubbed my head, trying to massage the headache away.

Home? Was La Push the place I could call home? Hell, yeah. I loved La Push itself; I just hated who I was living with. Maybe, I could just move out. Ignore my Mom and Dad completely, get the hell out. I know any of the guys will let me crash at their place.

Can I really face them though? No doubt, they probably all know something is up. Of course they do, they may know everything that's happened to me, but they know there are some serious fucking problems. I doubt Jared will be able to keep everything I sent his way last night to himself. Sam can, but Jared probably can't. The guy has no filter what so ever when he's in wolf form.

He never needed to have a filter.

Sam can keep a secret. I don't want the others to know. Not only that, they don't need to see any of that shit. I know it's disturbing. For fuck's sake, I used to cut myself and like it!

I phased into my human form and sat down in the curved out hollow of the base of a huge tree. I leaned back on it, barely feeling the bark brush against my skin. I sunk into it, closing my eyes. I had gone a long way in almost no time at all.

Now that I was human, I was almost scared to phase back. I wasn't ready to have anyone in my head yet. I wanted to leave everything behind, yet I never will be able to. They're all stuck in my head, literally.

I care for everyone in the pack, even if it isn't necessarily obvious. Okay, it's not obvious at all for some, like Jake…

The depression and agony of everything come up to the surface and, I did only what I could do: I rode it out. A sob escaped me as I let the years of repressed emotions assault me. After the initial sob, it was hard to stop. Jesus Chris, why me?

I groaned out of anger towards myself. My Dad was right; I wasn't being a man at all. I just ran from all my problems. Goddamn me, what the hell have I done? I don't do anything right do I? Running like that just pissed of people or worried them. It isn't like sitting here is helping me any.

Part of me was ready to go back and face all this shit face on, well once I stopped crying that is. But, the more dominant part of me was angry and betrayed. That part didn't want to go back ever. The stubborn, irrational, vile part of me was currently winning the argument.

What about Jared? Could I really repay him by ditching him? He's always been there for me, I could hear him crying before he phased. I felt like a dick for upsetting him that much. I didn't mean to, and I doubt me running will help. Or maybe it would, out of sight, out of mind and all that jazz.

"I'm so sorry," I rumbled deeply.

I froze when a small chocking sound came from beside me. My head snapped over, who the fuck snuck up on me!? I'm a werewolf; if it were a vampire I'd be dead by now. However, thankfully, it wasn't a vampire.

In front of me, a small girl stood, staring at me eyed. My legs were luckily drawn in a way that kept her from seeing my balls, which would've been something. The girl didn't look old enough to even understand the difference between girl junk and guy junk and no way in hell would I answer questions pertaining to that subject.

What was she doing here? I looked up into warm, curious hazel eyes. The whole world shifted, every thought plaguing me fled from me. A feeling of devotion and brotherly love ran through my body at top speed, making me feel better than I had in my entire life.

She cocked her head to the side, "Are you okay?"

I smiled gently, sniffing and rubbing tears off my face, "You made me all better," I told her. I instantly started to regret blurting that out.

She soothed my irrational fears with a blinding smile, she stumbled over to me. Her skin was only slightly tanned, very white compared to my own brown skin. Her black hair was slightly tangled, but shiny, and it flowed to her shoulders in a…bob cut? I think that's what you could call it. She had dirt smudged on her face.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, honey?" I asked her, concerned. She shouldn't be in the woods alone.

She just grinned again, "I could ask you the same question." Oh great, I imprinted on a wise ass. I almost snorted out loud. The guys always joked that whoever I imprinted on would have to have serious balls to stand up to me. I could tell she had that.

"What's your name?" I sighed.

"Elita."

"That pretty, my name's Paul," I told her. "Why are you out here? You aren't alone are you?"

"Thank you. I like your name, I think it fits you," her nose scrunched up as she starred me down. What kid can stare a werewolf down? Ha, my imprint is more badass than any of the others. Her eyes dropped down, "You're naked," she stated.

"I know," I muttered. It was pretty obvious.

"Why? People are supposed to wear clothes."

"Are you going to answer my question? Where are your parents, Elita?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I woke up and she wasn't there," she told me.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"I woke up and I was in a clearing. I wondered around, looking for my Mom. It's just me and her because my Mom says that 'Dad doesn't give a shit about us.'" I was surprised as the curse fell from her lips. I wasn't expecting the sweet little sassy girl in front of me to actually curse. "I can't find her."

I couldn't help but note she wasn't that upset about it. "You don't seem too worried," I said slowly, wearily.

"Mommy always forgets me at different places. She shows up sooner or later. The longest she's ever been is a week," she explained.

My eyes widened, she was neglected. I felt anger swell in me to whoever Elita's mother is. The bitch obviously didn't care that much. God help me if I ever she that mother fucking shit of an excuse for a Mom.

"How old are you?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I didn't want to get pissed off in her presence.

"I'm nine."

"Well, want to know a secret?" I grinned.

"Yes!" She said, excitedly.

"I'm a werewolf. That's why I'm in the woods and naked," I told her.

She laughed, "You're funny. Do you expect me to believe that? I said I was nine, not two," Elita laughed, happily. Her eyes seemed to gleam with mirth. How could someone who grew up neglected be so happy?

"I'll prove it."

She waved her hand in a wide gesture, telling me to prove it. I couldn't help but smirk at her attitude, I enjoyed it. It was rare to have anyone give me any attitude and I liked a girl with spunk. It's one of the reasons I actually considered Leah a close friend, despite the fact we get into fights a lot.

"Turn around," I ordered.

Elita shot me a glare, telling me she didn't like being ordered around. Her curiosity won out and she turned. I got up, feeling the familiar heat and pain run through me as my bones formed into the structure of a wolf's. My size grew, limb stretching, just when the pain almost seemed too much, it stopped and I landed on all fours.

I whimpered a little, not wanted to scare her by growling or coming up to her. She turned around. Elita's hazel eyes grew. Her mouth fell open.

I waited nervously for a response; thank God nobody was phased at the moment.

"Totally badass!" She screamed, loudly. "You weren't lying! What else is there out there then? Oh, you're so pretty, Paul!"

If I could grimace, I would've, my imprint thinks I'm _pretty._ Well that's just fantastic.

I got distracted by a small hand stroking my neck. I looked down; there was no fear in her eyes. I licked her face, making her giggle. She wasn't even disgusted by that like Kim or Emily. I knelt down, and she rubbed my head. I closed my eyes and made a rumbling sound out of happiness.

"How fast can you go?" Her voice sounded like the most beautiful crescendo as it hit my ears. Using my paw, well one of my nails actually, I wrote in the dirt _extremely fast, you won't be able to see what's going by._

"Can I have a ride?!" Her eyes got, impossibly, wider. The girl was an adrenaline junky, hell yeah.

_We should find your Mom,_ I wrote.

"Afterwards, like I said, she won't show up for a long time. I don't think she cares that much, she's been disappearing a lot," her voice grew sad. She understood that her Mother didn't want her and I could tell it hurt her.

I whined a little at her, nudging her with my nose. I couldn't have her sad. It made my chest throb strangely.

I didn't care about what just went down in La Push the night before. All I needed was the little girl in front of me; as long as I have her, it will all be okay.

_You can come home with me._

Elita nodded her head, completely trusting.

She climbed onto my back and I ran, she laughed harder the faster I went.

* * *

Elita is pronounced _ee-LEE-tah. _I chose the name because in French it means "to choose." Paul has chosen her and her soul chose him, hence the name. In Latin, it means elite, as you can already see, it takes a special person to live with a neglectful parent and still find happiness in the world. She'll teach Paul a lot, she may be nine but she's very smart.

Some of you might find it weird that Paul just let the dog out of the bad like that. Well, the reason is, he was caught up in the whole imprint thing. He was overwhelmed with how great he felt near Elita and wanted her to know everything. And, of course, Paul's imprint could handle it.

Review please!!! It doesn't take that long!


	7. Bare Ass Problems

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

Elita had her hands fisted into my fur; it didn't hurt though. She laughed joyfully as I made my way through the forest. The aches and pains I'd been complaining about, were completely forgotten. Hell I just forgot everything, my focus on her and only her.

I slowed down after a bit before I stopped. How was I going to do this? Go back to Sam's first and show everyone I'm okay, better than okay actually. Then, I guess introduce them to my imprint, my smile widened slightly. I bet they'll love her, how can they not?

Now the real problem is: How do I explain this isn't kidnapping? As much as I hate to admit it, maybe the Cullens can help me out with the paper work. I know they're good with that shit, I have seen Jake's fake ID that they got him and Nessie's birth certificate, incase stuff hadn't worked out with those dipshit European vamps that think they rule the world.

I really hate to think that I need to ask the Cullens for anything, but Elita can't go back with her Mother, that's for sure. Not only would we not be together, but her Mom is a fucking bitch who cares more about herself than the angel next to me. Obviously, Elita's Mom is not right in the head.

"I'm freaking starving. I don't know about you, but I am. When the hell do we get out of the woods? Wait we can't because your naked," Elita broke into my thoughts.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at her. She stood with one hand on her hip, which I swear is a universal chick mannerism, and held up my paw, signifying I needed a minute. She grinned and nodded her hand.

I stepped behind the trees; not exactly comfortable with the fact I was going to be naked with a nine year old. In a way, I didn't mind because it's my imprint, I'm comfortable with her, but then reason makes its way to my brain and reminds me that she's nine.

I sighed, "Close your eyes," I told her.

I heard her indignant huff, "I don't care about your junk. What are we going to do about food and water? You got to be starving after running all that way with me on your back."

"You don't weigh anything, and running isn't that difficult for me. Even if you 'don't care about my junk,' as you call it, I do, so please turn around." I think that is the first time I've said please since I was eight.

"Alright, I'm not looking."

I sat in a similar position I had when she first came through the bushes. Suddenly, something flung into the corner of my vision and I automatically caught it. It was her jacket, "You're going to get cold without this."

"No I'm not, not if I sit next to you. You can use that to cover your family jewels," she chuckled.

I laughed, how many ways does she have to say penis? She's a nine year old for God's sake. I shook my head, slightly angry as I realized what kind of home she grew up in and how similar I was willing to bet it was to my own home.

"Come on over here as I think," I mumbled. It was still a bit of a way back to La Push. I didn't like the fact that she was hungry and thirsty. I didn't like that I was hungry and thirsty either. I felt her small body against my arm.

"The only thing I can think of is to keep running to La Push. Obviously, I'm naked so I can't go out in public and, I don't have any money on me anyway."

"Then why did you stop? Are you tired? We could rest here," she grumbled, glancing around at the green and brown forest.

"Nah, might as well keep going or I'm going to starve."

She raised an eyebrow,"How long have you been out here? It takes a human one to two weeks before they die of starvation and dehydration, I don't know about werewolves. Why are you out this way anyway, you said we're going to your home in La Push, this is a long way."

I sighed, "I've been out here a day or two, it's a long story," I grumbled, unwillingly. I could see the genuine concern and curiosity in her eyes, making an ache in my chest to please her even if I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Somebody hurt you," she said in a small voice.

"It's alright, I just don't want to talk about it," I couldn't deny the fact that someone hurt me, but I didn't want her to worry about it either. She patted my hand, understanding and wisdom beyond her years shined in her eyes.

"Close your eyes again," I sighed.

As we ran, a voice interrupted me, _Paul?! _Sam's voice called, relieved.

I sighed, I felt a small hand stroke my head, I quickly blocked thoughts like that out of my head. I didn't want anyone to find out about Elita just yet.

_I'm fine, sorry I ran off like that. I didn't mean to worry anyone, but I couldn't…well I couldn't…_

_I know, its okay, Paul. I understand you need some time, _Sam murmured, gently.

I felt my anger start to boil, _Don't treat me differently because you know!_

_I didn't know I was, sorry! I'm just shocked, you hid that entire pretty well, _he said wearily, not wanting to push me away. I could tell he was honestly worried; his mind went to the others. God I got everybody worked up, didn't I?

_Yeah, pretty much, especially Jared, _Sam grumbled.

_Tell him not to be, I'm heading back now. Can I crash at your place?_

_Do you really think you have to ask? _Sam chuckled. It would've sounded like a growl to anyone else, besides one of us; we know the difference between a wolf's laugh, growl, and just a playing around growl.

_Not me, but someone's with me…_

_Who?_ Sam asked, surprised.

My mind wheeled to the little scene where Elita and I met, when I looked into her eyes and everything just turned upside down, showing me what was really important in my life and not my fucked up Mother and Father….

_Oh! Congratulations are in order apparently._

_Yeah, yeah, _I cut him off, _don't go telling everyone. I want to surprise them._

_She's got spunk, _Sam laughed as he saw the image of her telling me she didn't care about my junk.

_Hells yeah, look at this, _I sent the images of where I told her our secret and how easily she took it. _I'm badass, _I grinned.

_She's going to be a handful, _Sam muttered to himself. I decided to ignore that. _What about her parents, why was she in the woods?_

_Her Mom abandoned her there basically. Elita was pretty sure her Mom would come back, but she left her in the woods. She's my imprint no way am I giving her back to that bitch! I mean how could she?! _I whined a little bit, upset. I felt Elita's hand part my head and her shimmy upwards. She peaked over into my eyes, concerned. I shook my head a little bit, her eyes immediately got suspicious.

_She's quick, already knows something is going on with you, _Sam said. _You did the right thing, you shouldn't leave her there, imprint or not. It's not a bad idea to think about asking the Cullens to make up the paperwork._

_Ugh, _I groaned.

_Oh well, suck up your pride, _Sam said, his tone edging toward parental.

_Interesting word choice, _I commented, dryly. _Go tell the others their favorite wolf is coming home, keep Elita a secret, I want to surprise them._

_Sure, sure._

_Whatever, Jake, _I huffed at Sam's answer.

_Shit, I do sound like him. Ugh, you're all tainting my brain! _He complained.

_You should be most used to it, Alpha, _I replied, sarcastically.

The sun was setting by the time we got to the edge of the woods near Sam's house, I was extremely glad that someone had put some clothes under this one bush for me. We all have certain hiding places and this one was mine, but a week ago I got pissed and had to use the spares and I never got the chance to replace them.

I sat so Elita could slide off. She landed with a thud and I motioned for her to go behind a tree. The pain of phasing hit my bones, I gasped a little bit, then I was standing there the same way I came into the world, bare assed. I yanked the shorts on and walked over to Elita.

"Want to meet my friends?" I grinned.

She nodded, "Are they wolves too?"

"Yeah, most of them are, Leah is the only girl wolf. The other girls are all imprints. We're just on dysfunctional family."

"Is there any family that doesn't fit the protocol for dysfunctional?" She asked, rhetorically. "What's an imprint?"

Shit, I slipped. "I'll explain that later, it's a wolf thing."

I could hear deep voices wafting from the house and the smell of chicken. I groaned.

"What's your problem?" Elita grumbled.

"You're rude for a kid. I smell chicken and my stomach is currently eating itself," I answered.

"Great, I just lost my appetite, thanks for that lovely image," she drawled, sarcastically.

I head a deep laugh; I glanced up and grinned a little at Sam. "Well she's just like you, a smart alec."

I rolled my eyes. "Elita, this is Sam, he leads the pack, meaning he's the Alpha." She glanced between the two of us and nodded slowly.

She stuck her hand out, flashed a winning smile and murmured surprisingly polite, "A pleasure, Sam."

I laughed as Sam's giant hand engulfed her miniature one, she glared at me. "It's not my fault you're all giant. Not all of us have huge dogs on our insides," she sneered slightly.

Sam stared at her for a second, "You guys are hungry right? I think I hear your stomach growling from here, Paul, it's kind of gross."

We walked to the door. Well everyone knows the real me now, I suppose. I take Elita's hand, and look down at her. She smiles at me.

This is going to be an interesting evening.

Especially after all those pedophile jokes I rolled out when Quil imprinted on Claire…

* * *

please review, thanks everyone for reading!


	8. Peace

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

Before I even took a step towards the door, it flew open and Jared tackled me to the ground. I grunted a little under his weight.

"Paul! I was so worried when you took off like that, are you alright?" Jared talked fast enough that I'm pretty sure Elita wouldn't be able to understand him. His eyes were wide with concern, I had to sigh, I didn't mean to upset him so much.

"I'm okay, better than okay," I nodded to my side, motioning to Elita who was standing patiently next to Sam, with a look of amusement on her face.

Jared's mouth popped open in surprise, "Did you…," he tailed off. I nodded, smiling. Yeah I found my girl.

He smiled at the girl, obviously happy for me, "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

The others came out and eyed my girl curiously, they grinned at me. Quil had this evil little smirk on his face, yeah; I'm going to really pay for those pedophile jokes. Okay, I deserve it, but that doesn't mean I won't get pissed about it.

"Elita," she answered Jared's question. "Why are you straddling Paul? It looks wrong." She glanced between the two of us with a what-the-fuck look on her face. Jared looked slightly horrified with what she was applying; honestly, I probably had the same look on my face.

The others started laughing, too low for a human to hear Brady murmured, "That's definitely your imprint, Paul. What kid thinks that way?" I scowled at him, resisting the urge to growl. Leave my imprint alone you douche.

Jared and I got off the ground and Elita edged over to my side, obviously uncomfortable with all the people. I glared at them and they slowly, _slowly_, got the clue to give us some space.

I picked her up, "You okay?"

She nodded, "You have a lot of friends," she said hesitantly.

I smiled, "You don't have to be afraid, none of them would ever hurt you."

She sniffed, "If they tried I'll kick them where the sun don't shine," she informed me.

I laughed and she joined in, inside I heard someone say, "Is she serious? I'm not picking her up!" Good, I don't want any of them with Elita.

"I know we're both starving so let's get some food. Emily is a really good cook, she's Sam's fiancée," I babbled on, telling her that we were at Sam's house and how most of the time everyone is here.

"They don't mind having all these people here and cooking for them?"

"Well, no I guess not. If we aren't here, then we're usually together somewhere else. Emily doesn't mind cooking because…I guess she loves us, I don't really know. Ask her yourself."

"I just want food," she giggled. I nodded in agreement, if I didn't eat soon I was going to go and hunt a deer, and I hate raw meat. Even in my wolf form, I think it has a gross texture. I suppose I'm just use to my human likes and dislikes, no matter what form.

"Paul, where'd you find Elita?" Emily asked, concerned. She wasn't the only one watching her stuff her face as if she hadn't seen food in days. Not to mention her clothes were on the ratty side.

"The woods," I murmured into Emily's ear, knowing the others would hear too, but Elita and the other imprints wouldn't. "Her Mom left her there. She said her Mom forgets her sometimes, it sounds like child neglect so I took her with me. I didn't bother looking for her Mother, she can't go back to someone like that, a life like that," I shook my head, trying to keep in control. It really pissed me off how she was treated.

Emily smiled down at Elita, "This is really good, Emily. You're the best cook ever," she told her earnestly.

Emily laughed, "Why thank you, sweet pea. Would you like some more?"

Elita shook her head no. She watched the rest of us scoff down all the food. There was a look caught between amusement, disgust, and amazement on her face. She snorted as I shoved a fork fall of chicken into my mouth, "Don't choke 'cause I won't save you," she told me, wrinkling her nose.

"That's mean, I would save you," I responded, slightly hurt.

She chuckled, "Of course you would, everyone loves me and can't live without me."

Chuckles went around the table, "You're a little egotistical there, honey," I shook my head at her.

"What's that mean?"

"Cocky," I replied.

Elita laughed, almost snorting, a very un-lady like sound, "Oh says the King of Cockiness. There is a reason for my egotistical-ness, I got to compete with you!"

"You'll never win, I never lose," I put forth confidently.

"You're proving my point!" I huffed a little, realizing she was right. The others found this whole thing very amusing. Sam was right; I was going to have my hands full with her. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love a girl who can spurt an insult right back at you, it's great.

After dinner, while Emily heated up some pies, yum, so we headed toward the living room. Kim had stolen Elita from me, claiming she needed clean clothing and a bath. I couldn't argue with that, so I had to let her go. Elita seemed comfortable enough with Kim. The part that worried me was when Leah went with the two of them.

Despite my worries, I could hear Elita cackling in the shower. "Hmm, I was worrying about Elita with Kim and Leah; perhaps I should be worrying about Kim and Leah instead."

"I was thinking the same thing," Jared muttered, glancing at the ceiling.

"So you run off and imprint," Collin started.

I nodded, "She knows I'm a werewolf. I haven't gotten around to telling her everything though, like the imprinting. She took the werewolf thing really well, though."

"Probably the best out of all the imprints," Sam agreed. "No crying, horror, fainting, so yeah she took it pretty well."

"What did she say?" Jared asked.

"She thought I was badass," I grinned widely, happier than I have been. God I couldn't believe how great I was feeling because of one girl. She made me feel better than I have in my entire life. Last week I was depressed and angry, now I was feeling…peaceful, for the first time in my life.

I know this was how it was supposed to feel like, but I didn't know it was this good. It's a lot different experiencing it through someone else's eyes.

"She's definitely your imprint. Elita's a wise ass, no offence or anything," Quil said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I like that, it makes interesting conversation," I defended.

"Yeah, like the fact she doesn't care about your junk," Sam hooted.

A chorus of, "WHAT!?" was yelled at me.

"And you called me a pedo!" Quil shouted above everyone else.

I huffed, "Shut up! It's not what you're thinking, pervs! Jesus Christ, thanks, Sam," I glared at him. He was laughing hard, whipping tears out of his eyes.

He gasped, "That was better than I imagined!" Oh so he set this up against me? Plot revenge against Alpha now!

"Okay, I didn't have clothes with me," I explained. "So this one time I phased, but I didn't want her to see anything. She was pissed because she was hungry and thirsty, but she closed her eyes anyway and said she didn't care about my junk. Then she threw her jacket at me so I could cover up. I wouldn't stand naked in front of a nine year old, guys, come on!" I was a little angry at Sam. This ordeal would make the jokes so much worse than it has to be. I gave him a look that said 'go die.' He merely smiled back.

"You have such beautiful hair," Kim cooed. Oh God, I bet Elita doesn't like that. Well maybe she does, I mean most girls like dressing up and make up and stuff. Who says Elita doesn't? She seems more tomboy than that to me though.

Apparently I was right, Elita came running in hissing, "I don't want my hair in a braid." She sat in my lap; her wet hair hit my shoulder. She wore someone's t-shirt as a nightgown; it was actually kind of cute.

She glanced at me, "I don't want them to do my hair. Don't let them, please," She begged, pouting. "I even let them use all those body washes that smell like fruit and make my nose tingle funny."

I chuckled, "Leave her alone," I told the girls.

Leah huffed, "Can we at least brush your hair?" She addressed Elita.

Elita ran her fingers through her black hair, "No point, it doesn't get tangled."

"You're so stubborn!" Leah sighed in exasperation, turning around and heading back upstairs.

Elita called after her, "So are you, or you would've given up much earlier."

Sam turned toward me, "What are you going to do about your parents?" He asked seriously.

I wrapped my arms around Elita and squeezed, she rested against my chest. "Well, that is the question."

* * *

I have a lot of alerts and hits, yet no one reviews. Please people, give me some feedback. Thanks to everyone who has, it means alot to me.


	9. Goodbye?

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

I rubbed the side of my face with my hand as I stood outside the familiar broken down house. It looked uglier than ever to me. I could hear two hearts beating on the inside of it, yet no voices besides the ones from an old television set. My Dad was too cheap to replace it, claiming the TV works perfectly. Yeah right, that's why it needs to be fixed every other month.

I shifted from foot to foot; this was the first time I was ever away from Elita. I'd never been far from her, the farthest was when I was in the backyard and she was upstairs in Emily and Sam's house. I guess you can't count that as being away from someone when you can hear them…

Right now, however, I was realizing how nervous and antsy being away from your imprint can make you. I'd seen it with the other guys, but I still wasn't expecting this when I said I'd be gone for a few hours, kissed Elita's cheek, and left her with Emily, Kim, and Claire.

On top of that, I was nervous as fuck about going back into that house. Honestly, I still didn't want to see my Mom or Dad's faces. They were dead to me. I couldn't do this shit anymore. I had Elita to worry about and no way in fucking hell would I ever bring her into an environment like my house. Not to mention, I didn't want to be there anymore.

If my Mom's back, she can take care of my Dad's shit, a job that shouldn't have been mine in the first place. Though, I doubt she'll end up staying. I groaned as all the conflicting thoughts and emotions ran through me. All I wanted was to run back to Emily's and play with Elita, I started to turn but Jared was about ten feet behind me, leaning against a tree.

He shook his head no. "Come on, dude, you got to finish this. Go sit down and discuss everything out with them," he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I huffed, "Don't want to. I don't know if I can even handle this right now."

"You can and you will. Do you want me to go in with you?" Jared offered.

I thought about it for a second. It'd be helpful to have him around to keep me from bursting into a ball of fur while trying to talk to my parents. Neither of them knows about what I am. If my Dad does, he never mentioned it or gave me any reason to think he knows. Mom hasn't been around, so what the fuck does she know.

On the other hand, I don't know if I like the idea of having this conversation with Jared right there. Yeah, he's my best friend, but it might be kind of awkward for the both of us. I frowned, "Will you just hang out close by, I'm not staying here long. I want to go back to Sam's," I grinned, sheepishly.

Jared chuckled, "You'll get use to being away from her. But, I promise you the feeling never goes away."

"You mean the gut wrenching worry, and the pain in my soul?" I asked dryly, slightly sarcastic. What else would he be referring to? To be honest, I don't like the feeling that much. Well, no shit, I guess that's the point. It's like my body and spirit is telling me to go back to Elita and sit there.

I'd be okay with that because she makes me feel good whenever I'm around her. I swear to God, it's like a nice high or something. I've never been high before myself, but there was one time Collin went to a party in Seattle and someone added something to his drink. To say the least, he felt completely euphoric. Then he, of course, had the worst hang over ever the next day, that I had to suffer through on patrol with him.

WARNING TO ALL…CREATURES : Hung over werewolves are not fun.

Anyway, right now I feel like I am suffering the hangover after the high. Only when it has to do with your imprint, the high is worth it. With drugs, I don't think it's worth it.

Jared chuckled, "Yeah, that feeling. And, yes I'll stick around in the woods, alright?"

"All you have to say to my poetic description of pain is _'yeah, that feeling_?'" I huffed, rolling my eyes. "That sounds like a plan, hang in the woods. If you hear screaming and/or growling, come tug my ass out," I grinned, nervousness settling into me again as I thought about it.

"Will do, Paul," then seriously he added, "I won't let it get to that point." With a grin and a slap on my shoulder, he ran off towards the woods, leaving me standing there alone once again.

I walked into the house, wondering if I should just go upstairs, grab my shit, and leave without a word. That would feel pretty damn good. But, then I'd be left debating whether or not I should've said something. If I do that, would it cut my parents out of my life for good? I wouldn't put it past them to never talk to me again after something like that.

Knowing it was the right thing to do, I walked into the living room where my Mom and Dad sat across from one another, watching a home improvement show. The irony didn't escape me. It was a weird sight to see them both together like this. Their heads snapped to attention when I cleared my voice, a small smirk dancing on my lips.

"Paul!" My Mom cried, crossing the room and throwing her arms around me. "I was so worried about you." She slowly pulled away as she realized I wasn't returning the gesture. I glared at her and she flinched a little.

"Where the hell were you?" My so called Father barked at me, demandingly.

"Since when do either of you care? I've been taking care of myself for years without either of you giving me a helping hand," I scowled at them, bitter.

"Oh, honey, I never meant for you to feel like this," Mom murmured.

"But that's how it was after you left. You left this hell hole without a word, you didn't say anything. You ran and left me behind; you could've brought me with you, but no. Instead, I've been cleaning up after his ass, making sure he doesn't O.D. or choke on his own puke." I turned with fresh furry towards Dad, "And why did I do all that? Why the fuck did I suffer your abuse for so goddamn long, even when I knew you would never appreciate it? Because even after all of that shit, I love you! I love both of you, yet you both just hurt me and screw me over and I can't do that anymore. So that's why I'm moving out," I declared. I sucked in a breath, letting Elita's smiling face flood my mind so I stayed calm and didn't phase. I would hurt Mom and Dad with them this close to me.

"You aren't going anywhere," Dad said, obviously thrown my small speech. Mom just stared at me with tears in her eyes, a broken expression…

_No, Paul, you can't fall for that. She'll just leave you again. You belong with Elita, not them. They only hurt you; Elita won't ever hurt you like they did._ With a solid resolve, I walked towards the stairs.

"Yes I am," I stated calmly. "I'm eighteen; there isn't a reason for me to stay here."

"Yes there is! I love you, Paul," Mom blurted, her bottom lip trembling.

"And I love you, like I said. But, this is past that now. I know you love me, but that doesn't mean you're any good for me and let's face the facts, you've both put me through hell and dragged me back over and over again." God, it sounds like I'm breaking up with them. Why does this have to be so freaking dramatic? After all of this, they're actually going to argue over this? Do they find pleasure in shoving me in all directions? Why won't they just let me go?

"Baby, please," Mom beseeched.

I shook my head no, "I'm finished with all of this. I got to go and live my life. I can't be trapped in this place anymore. You don't have a clue about what you've put me through." I shook my head, sad. My mind reeled back to when I cut myself just to find a different kind of pain to focus on. I needed to get away from that part of my life.

"I know your upset over me leaving and your Father's behavior, but we can work this out. Even if you are debating about moving out," she saw the look on my face and amended, "even if you're moving out, promise me I'll see you again. Promise we'll at least try to work this all out."

I thought about it for a moment. Should I shove them away for good? I don't know. My Mom's hopeful gaze weakened me, "I guess," I frowned.

She sighed in relief, "Where are you moving to?"

"For me to know."

I walked upstairs to go and get my shit. I hoped I didn't make the wrong decision, allowing them to still be in my life somewhat.

I guess I'll find out later whether or not it was a good idea. Now, I got to go and hang out with Elita.

* * *

Excuse typos.

Reviews please?!


	10. Barbie is Weird

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

Walking into Emily's kitchen was like walking into a zoo. The only difference is, instead of little kids running around, well we do have a couple of those, we have giant men running into one another and knocking each other and other items over. Every expensive breakable piece of furniture or decoration that Emily owned was packed away. We've all broken so many things in this house. I'm surprised she doesn't hate us. I guess we're just too damn cute.

Almost immediately, I had to dodge a football that Seth failed to catch. He turned slowly and grinned apologetically, "Sorry, Paul, I got distracted," he smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at him, handing him the football. Even if I hadn't dodged it, it wasn't like a football would hurt, even thrown by a werewolf.

You would think that Seth would've automatically caught the stupid ball, right. Well, Seth is still relatively new to the enhanced senses, which can suck. It's easy to get distracted by something as simple as dust in the sunlight; it looks like glittering pieces dancing to us werewolves. If something as mediocre as dust looks that cool, I'm sure you can see the problem. Not to mention, it's always worse when you haven't been a wolf for that long, you see everything in a whole new way.

To be honest, that was the worst part of becoming a werewolf for me. It's like being a child all over again; you have to relearn how to do everything. You have to learn how to not break things accidently, how to touch a human without snapping their hand or something, you have to get use to the senses, the feelings, the instincts, just everything. I hated that, I hated needing someone to teach me how to function normally again, I hated admitting that I actually needed Sam's help. Because, I know that I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own, I probably would've ended up hurting someone or doing something stupid.

"Where's Elita?" I asked Emily.

Emily smiled at me, "I think she's playing Barbie with Claire," she laughed.

My eyes widened, "And how has that been going?"

Emily bit her lip a little, "Quil has been watching them." I could tell by Emily's expression, that there was a reason to watch the two. Claire is a lot younger than Elita, by six or seven years. I doubt Elita has the patience to deal with Claire. I don't know if Elita has ever dealt with small children, she may not understand the word gentle.

Quil was on the floor, listening to Claire's instructions on how to dress this bear thing. What the fuck are they called? They're from that commercial on TV, Build-A-Bear, or some shit like that. Quil brought Claire to Seattle one day and let her make one, I don't think Claire let the damn thing go since.

As if sensing me, Elita turned around and flashed me a huge smile. She dashed up and held her arms up, wanting me to pick her up. I place her on my hip; she wrapped her legs around me. I looked at the blond, plastic doll in her hand, it was dressed on the bottom, but not on the top. "Barbie?" I asked.

"I never had one, did you know that?" Elita asked. I obviously didn't, but I felt a familiar pang of sadness and anger as she mentioned yet another thing that she didn't have. "They're weird though."

I chuckled, "And why is that?"

She held it away and squinted at it, "They just are. They're fake looking, like some of them girls on TV," she smiled. I kissed her forehead; she seemed a lot happier now, than when we first got here. She was slowly warming up to everyone. She trusted me, so she was starting to trust the people I trust. I know she was sad and lonely when I found her, but now she has all these people around her.

"How did it go with your parents?" She asked me. I was always caught off guard when I'd see the concern in her eyes. Her worry was over _me_. I couldn't get over that, and not only was it over me, but she was so young, yet she still cared.

I ran my fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. I needed to bring her to get a haircut and buy her some of her own clothes. I realized that Jared and Sam were waiting for me to answer Elita's question. "It went alright. We're going to try to work things out," I told her.

"Why would you bother if they hurt you?" She cocked her head to the side, as if I were some complicated equation she was trying to figure out.

"Because I love my parents, and I don't want to have such a suck-y relationship with them. Does that answer your questions?" I smirked a little at her curiosity.

"Yeah, for now, until I think up some more," Elita grinned. She started squirming, "Put me down," she ordered, "you're making me sweat, gosh." I sat her down and she dramatically started waving a hand as if she were fanning herself.

"You always make fun of me," I frowned at her playfully.

"I'm sorry," she said mockingly serious, "It's just so easy though," she cracked up. Despite the fact, that the guys started laughing too, and Elita was making fun of me in front of everyone, I couldn't help but laugh. Man she changed me. A month ago, I would've been pissed about it and probably went outside and phased. Now, I could just roll with it, I saw it was all in good nature.

"Play Barbie with me, Paul," Elita said.

I immediately frowned, Paul Hatch playing with dollies? Hell no. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, Quil is playing, why won't you?"

"I don't know how to play with dolls," I said, the distaste written clearly on my face. Everyone was snickering and giggling at me, ugh, I was so losing my man cards. Men don't play with dolls when they're eighteen, it's wrong. I looked at Quil; he lost his manhood the moment he imprinted on Claire.

She rolled her eyes, "Facing his bitchy parents, sure alright, tearing up vampires, no problem, playing with a doll on the other hand, is his downfall," Elita said dryly. "Sit your ass down and play with me."

I sat and snapped, "Watch your mouth, what did I tell you about cursing."

"That I can't until I'm in high school and only when you're not around to hear it," she murmured back. "My bad, I forgot again."

"Sure you did."

"Are you making fun of my short term memory problems?"

"Of course not," I replied. "I'm completely positive that you just 'forgot."'

"Fine, I have a problem with authority. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes," I answered smugly, ha, she broke first. Damn, I sound like a child.

Elita stood up and grinned, "You may have won this time, but I still got you by the balls!" I took off running after her, as she ran away.

Yes, yes she has me by the balls, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to admit it. And, she just cursed again, I told her not to say anything about people's junk or balls, what the hell? She doesn't listen.

I caught her, "Woman, you can't even let me think I still have my dignity?"

Elita smirked, oh shit, wait until I explain how true that statement is. She doesn't even know about imprinting yet! I'm so in for it when she realized her true power of me.

Well I can just kiss my manhood goodbye. Wait until she's a teenager…I'm done for.

* * *

A little fluff between Elita and Paul. Next chapter, you're going to find out some of the stuff that has happened to Elita in the past. She's also going to be finding out about imprinting soon. Haha.

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means alot to me.


	11. Nightmare Memory

*I don't own _Twilight_.

(Third Person POV)

* * *

_The room was dark, too dark; the small girl glanced around anxiously. She couldn't find her Mother or the man who drove the two of them here. Her breathing picked up speed as she heard a screech ring loud and clear from one room over._

_Elita wanted nothing more than to go home. She wanted her warm fuzzy blanket to cocoon her away from the world, protect her in its promised warmth and security. She didn't like this shadowy room, filled with strangers and a few familiar faces she'd rather forget. She swallowed hard and strained on her tip toes, desperately trying to see through the thick crowd of people._

_She prayed her Mother didn't leave her here of all places. It certainly wouldn't be the first time her Mom forgot her or left her somewhere without telling her, if that was the case, Elita knew she'd have to wait here a while before her Mom showed up again._

"_Please, God, I just want to go home," she whimpered to herself. _

_She wandered throughout the house, looking for a friendly person, such a rare thing in her mind. Her lip quivered, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't allow herself to show such a weakness in front of these people, she was stronger than that._

_Elita went all through the house, avoiding only the room where she'd heard the screaming came from earlier. Her heart pounded harshly against her rib cage. She realized her Mother really had left her in this awful place. With a sad sigh, she found herself a corner and curled up, yearning for sleep that would not come._

_Elita was yanked out of her state of semi-consciousness when a rough hand grabbed her by the arm. She drew a breath in and screamed-_

Paul jerked awake as a terror filled scream blasted from the room adjacent to his own. He jumped up, scared out of his mind. He ran to Elita's side and nearly cried himself when he found the small girl curled up crying into her pillow.

He gently took her fragile hand and pried its death grip from the cream and green colored blanket. Sam and Emily's figures lingered in the doorway behind him, but they quickly left when they realized there was no threat towards the child, just a nightmare.

"Shh, you're alright. I'm here, its okay, just a bad dream," Paul soothed the panicking child.

Elita lunged herself into Paul's arms, holding him to her as tight as possible. She cried into the hollow above his collar bone. "You're safe, it's okay. Why don't you tell me about it, sometimes nightmares don't seem as scary if you talk about it?"

"Not a nightmare," she choked out.

"Then why are you so upset," Paul asked, concerned. If it wasn't a nightmare, than what was it? What could he do so she wasn't upset? Paul started to panic on the inside, but for Elita's sake, he didn't show it.

"A memory," she whimpered.

Paul felt a twinge of sadness and regret, "Do you miss your Mom?" He kissed her forehead softly, happy to hear her heartbeat take on a healthier, steadier rhythm. He couldn't help but wonder if the nightmare wouldn't seem so bad if it was her Mother holding her instead of him.

"Sometimes," she admitted, "but, I think I like it better here."

"Honey, please tell me what's the matter. What are you so upset for?" He asked again.

"My Mom left me one time at this party and I hated it there. I was trying to get some sleep, but it was loud and I didn't know anyone there. I remember I heard someone screaming in one of the rooms," she began.

Paul struggled not to start shaking; he wanted nothing more than to find that bitch that had no right being called a mother. How could someone leave their child, their own flesh and blood, at some sick party where people were having sex a room away from her? Who knows how old Elita was when that even happened.

"I was in a corner because I didn't know where to go, so I stayed there and out of the way. I was scared. I wasn't asleep, but I wasn't awake either and one of my Mom's old boyfriends grabbed me by the arm. He was looking for my Mom, but he had picked me up by my arm and I didn't get what was going on and I screamed. He hit me, and told me to shut up and I was so scared," Elita started sobbing again, loudly.

"You're safe now, I promise that will never happen again. You're always safe here, do you understand that?" Paul murmured, worried. Paul's heart ached with the pain of knowing something like this happened to her. To keep himself calm, he told himself that he had to be there for Elita, he could not just run out after she trusted him with information like that.

_Ugh, it could've been so much worse, what if something worse has happened to her? _Paul's thoughts ran wild with different, terrifying, scenarios.

"Promise you will never, ever, leave me!" Elita demanded; her face was tear stained and flushed, but her hazel eyes blazed with determination.

That wasn't a hard promise for Paul to make, probably the easiest choice he ever had to make in his entire life, "Of course not, sweetheart, you're stuck with me for good."

Sniffling she said, "Good because otherwise I would have to make you stay."

Paul chuckled, "A human child against a werewolf, I wonder who would win?" Paul grumbled sarcastically.

"I don't care if I'm human, I get what I want," Elita said, undeterred by her mortality. "Will you stay with me?" She pleaded.

"Can't say no to that face," Paul said to himself. He climbed into bed, cradling Elita against his large chest. He was overjoyed by the fact that Elita seemed to be getting over the horrible nightmare/memory; she was acting more like herself by the minute.

As Elita's breathing slowed and evened out, Paul couldn't seem to shut his mind off. His imagination was spewing off hundreds of scary situations Elita could've been in at one point or another in places like the one she described. Paul was slightly scared about what really happened to Elita and how many more horrid memories, like the one she shared with him, she had locked inside that beautiful little head of hers.

He swore to himself that he'd find out soon. He'd help her move on, the same way she was helping him.

* * *

I got to say, I love the last line of this chapter.

Wow, I'm starting to get a lot more response to this story, it's great. Thanks everyone. Please keep it up and review!


	12. I'm Proud, Paulie

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

There is one moment in a boy's life, where he can honestly say he become a man.

That day is today for me, Paul Hatch. I am going to go against every instinct I have, so I can protect Elita. I am going to go to the Cullens' house, the smelly ass vampire clan's lair, and ask for help. What has the world come to? I'm almost sure this is a sign of the apocalypse; maybe we should all be worried.

"You aren't walking to your death," Jake laughed next to me, obviously enjoying my discomfort. Not only do I have to go to the Cullens' house, somehow Elita talked me into letting her come with me. I am such a fucking pussy, I was dead set on not allowing her within a ten mile radius of those bloodsuckers, vegetarians or not, but then she pouts and I find myself saying of course she can come.

She has yet another one of my man cards. I am sorry men, I cannot represent our manhood any longer, I have fallen to the whim of a woman. My balls are no longer my own.

"You said they don't eat humans, so why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Elita asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because, either way you look at it, the Cullens are leeches and they smell and I can't help how I feel."

"You're prejudice," Elita said.

I sighed, "It just goes against my instincts to go to a vampire for help when everything tells me to kill them, I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

Elita nodded seriously, thinking it over. I wonder if one day she'll stop and see how monstrous that comment was, I just admitted to wanting to kill another creature and yet she didn't react to it at all. I hope this doesn't like screw her up mentally in the future, being around the supernatural.

I mean, look what it did to Bella Swan, she was human, but died because of her half breed baby, well not died, but got turned into the living dead. Look at the hell she went through as a human because of the supernatural, she got totally smashed by that vamp James, broken hearted to the point where she wasn't functional, and had a vampire army created to destroy her, come on now, that's pretty damn bad, and proof that this world isn't meant for humans.

Does that mean imprinting a curse to Elita? I suppose in a way it is, isn't it?

Soul mates or not, humans get hurt when they hang around mythical creatures. Bella is not the only proof of this, every vampire in existence is proof enough, they each were human turned by some mythical being, every person killed by a vampire is another example, Emily's scarred face is proof of the danger of being around werewolves. The fact is vampires and werewolves are dangerous, even though I don't want to admit werewolves are, but then I'd be lying. I still think we're safer than vampires, but we're not just another human either.

Just because werewolves still have their humanity, and maybe, maybe, the Cullens' still possess some of theirs, does not mean we couldn't accidently hurt a human.

I shook my head slightly, not wanting to think about it. The whole subject just depressed me, either way Elita is mine and my imprint, and if she's willing to live everyday knowing the risk she's putting herself in, then I can deal with that. If she ever wants to leave the supernatural behind her, I would understand and let her go.

We were near the Cullens' house now, along with their sick bleach smell, I could smell Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Jake's scents mixed into the smell of the forest. Quil and Embry were still apart of Sam's pack, but I wouldn't be surprised if they left to go with Jake. Quil hasn't just because of Claire, his imprint, is related to Emily, therefore to Sam through marriage. Most of the time, he is at their house because Emily has the right to steal Claire away for a day here and there, and is called for babysitting duty. So I doubt Quil would risk that to become a part of Jake's pack, even though they're best friends. Embry hasn't switched because he thinks Leah is a bitch. The only reason he feels that way, is because when he was one of the only guys to try and reach out to her and help her, she chewed him out in multiple ways. Embry is a sensitive guy and was just trying to be a friend to Leah, but after that I guess he was hurt by the grief she put him through just for offering a helping hand, I honestly can't blame him for feeling the way he does.

I shifted Elita on my hip; she was fiddling with her zipper as she looked at the large house in front of her. I watched as her eyes swooped over the glass windows, the river, the mountains in the distance, and took in the three story mass of house. "I don't think I've ever seen a house this big," she murmured, I wasn't surprised by the statement, she claims that Sam's is the nicest house she has ever lived in, and their house is tiny and in the early stages of being made over.

The mind reader stepped out, along with Bella and their kid Nessie, Jake's imprint. My nose itched as they came closer and I automatically tightened my grip on Elita. "Is that your imprint, Paul?" Nessie asked, looking at the two of us with big brown eyes, the eyes Bella and Charlie used to share.

I nodded, allowing Elita to introduce herself, "I'm Elita, and you're Nessie right? Jake told me about you."

"I'm guessing there is something you need to speak with us about, Paul?" Edward regarded me questioningly.

"Well, I remember the I.D.s and birth certificates you made those two when we had that little infestation problem," I grinned, then sighed. "I was wondering…would you please make one for Elita?" I glanced at them; both looked slightly surprised about my request.

"Did you kidnap her?" Bella blurted in confusion, then realizing what she said she clamped a hand on her mouth embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes at her, she was still annoying, human or not. I caught the look on Edward's face and thought _I mean that in the best way possible._ "No, I didn't kidnap her. I-"

"My Mom left me in the woods and Paul found me and took me home. Now he grew a pair and came here to ask if you would please forge me some papers so I am Sam and Emily's foster child," Elita interrupted me.

Bella looked shocked at Elita's language, Edward on the other hand didn't. Ugh, God knows what goes on in that head of hers. He smirked at me slightly, "We can get you the paperwork. Emily and Sam approved this, correct?"

"Yes, I have pictures and the information written down for you. I never really had the need to perfect my forging skills," I said, sarcastically, as I handed him everything. "How much is this going to cost."

Edward shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"What's the catch?" I asked wearily.

"There isn't one, you already have done your part, you watched out for Bella when she was human, that's more than enough for me," he said offhand. Bella looked at me in shock and Jake looked at me too. I didn't say anything about it, after Sam found her that night, we watched after Bella for a little bit to make sure nothing happened to her.

"When should I pick the paperwork up?"

"In about a week, we have a friend that does all of this for us," Bella smiled, and glanced at Edward, "I can go see J. again, I promised him that I'd be dealing with him directly, Jasper unnerves him," she chuckled.

I wasn't surprised the military vamp scared the guy, I was pretty sure Jasper could be intimidating if he wanted to. "Well, thanks," I grumbled awkwardly, still not believing I was asking vampires for help. Well, it is for Elita so it's worth it.

As if reading my mind, "I'm proud of you, Paulie. I know vampires aren't your favorite species, but you're acting like a civilized being, now if only you'd act like that with Quil," Elita smirked.

I glared at her, "How about you don't mention that jerk's name for a while."

"You deserve the teasing from what I hear."

I frowned, slightly hurt, "You're supposed to me on my side, sweet pea."

"I go with the side I think is right, and don't call me sweet pea, I'm not food for anyone," she huffed.

"Well, it looks like you have your hands full," Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. "See you in a week," he called over his shoulder, while Bella waved goodbye.

"Bye," I grumbled, knowing they could hear me. "You're staying right," I stated, looking at Jake. He was sitting on the ground watching Nessie climb a tree.

Without looked away from her, "Yeah, I staying, see you around."

Well, that went better than I thought. I didn't explode into a wolf, nothing's broken, and nobody is hurt, so yeah it went pretty damn well. I could hear Edward's quiet laughter inside in the house and I shouted, "Get out of my head, bloodsucker!" Damn that was annoying, he answered by laughing harder.

I still think he's a fucker and Bella is annoying, but I didn't go bitchy on their asses and I got what I came for, so all in all, it went pretty damn well.

* * *

Please review, I've gotten many alerts and favorites (which I love), but not nearly as many reviews. So please, leave me some love.


	13. Lovely Phone Calls

*I don't own _Twilight, _Stephenie Meyer does.

(PPOV)

* * *

"Phones for you, Paul," Sam said, tossing the white phone to me. I gave him a questioning look, catching the object, carefully, to makes sure I didn't accidently crush it in a moment of thoughtlessness. He just gave me a rather grim look, which I knew could not be good.

"Hello?" I asked, confused about who would call me here. If the pack wanted me, they'd phase to relay the message or come to Sam's place. It isn't exactly a secret that I'm living here with my imprint, ha that's a good one, a secret around here is impossible.

"Are you a father?" My Mother's voice was curt and sharp.

"What?! Where the fuck did you get an idea like that?" I exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to look at me. Elita came over next to me, looking confused at my sudden mood change.

"You were walking around with a little girl the other day. How could you've been so irresponsible, honestly a child, Paul! You're still a child, I thought I raised you better than that," she paused, waiting for my response.

What the fuck is this lady on? I wanted to snap at her that she didn't raise me, I raised myself. Why the fuck would she care about my mistakes now? What the hell did she mean did I have a kid, of course I didn't. What a crazy ass bitch, calling me and accusing me of fucking around without protection.

Sure, I had a few one night stands. Were they the smartest thing to do? No. Were they the responsible thing to do? No. Do I regret it? Yes and no, I feel bad that I didn't wait for Elita, but then again at the time I didn't know if there would ever be an Elita. And for fuck's sake, I wanted a little positive attention for once, I wanted a good time, and I'm a guy with needs, so excuse me.

I stood up and went into the kitchen, away from prying eyes, but not all meddling ears, unfortunately. "Mom, what are you on because I don't have any goddamn kids."

Did she think I was dumb enough not to use a condom? Or, did she think I was dumb enough to not know what protection is? Any teenager, hell preteen even, knows what a condom is and how to use one. It really isn't the most complicated thing to understand, ask any football playing jock and his cheerleading ho.

"I saw you with that little girl, Paul. Don't tell me you actually babysit."

"Yeah, I do watch after her. Why do you care?" I demanded. I don't know why it took me so long to realize she was talking about Elita. I went with her to the beach yesterday, Mom must've saw us walking hand and hand and made assumptions. I resisted a snort, it took her this long to call me and confront me about the possibility of me having a kid.

Wow, she must think a lot about Dad. Does she really think he wouldn't have told her? He would've found out if I had a kid, whether I told him or not. That's just the way small town work; even a nice place like La Push has gossipers that make sure the most trivial facts are known by all from here to Forks.

"So she isn't yours?" My Mom asked, looking for clarification and reassurance on the subject of her status as grandmother. Well, Mom, that depends on what you mean by mine. Yes, Elita is mine, she's my imprint, soul mate, my sun, moon, stars, air, the person I live for, but no, she is not my offspring.

I couldn't hold back the snort now, "Hell no, I don't have any kids. Do you think I don't know what a condom is?"

"Oh well…sorry," My Mom muttered, awkwardly. I grinned, pleased with myself. I couldn't help but find her discomfort amusing. Talking about my sex life doesn't really bother me after having so many people in my head for so long. Usually, I was worried about hiding other things I deemed more important, so I never bothered hiding details about my sex life. I guess in a way that desensitized me to the awkwardness of admitting that I had sex to my Mother, and allowed me to enjoy her embarrassment and discomfort.

"Bye, Mom, thanks for another lovely conversation," I grinned and hung up.

Elita gave me a dry look before saying, "Your Mom saw us and thought I was your kid?"

I nodded.

"I'm too good looking to be your child," she snorted and walked off, leaving me without a comeback while everyone else laughed.

Jared smiled at me broadly, "You know, she's probably the only person who renders you speechless," he chuckled.

"The only reason I'm looking forward to telling her about imprinting is because it just might render _her_ speechless."

"I wonder if she'll like the idea. I hope she does, otherwise you will be one miserable son of a bitch," Jared glanced at me, half serious, half joking. "Which will be horrible for us," he added under his breath.

I playfully smacked his head before I sighed, "Don't I know it," I muttered.

Elita was getting more and more curious about the couples surrounding us all the time. I know she had made a connection between the werewolves and their human girlfriends. It's just a matter of time before she realizes it's the same connection between us, just showing itself in a different way. Instead of being romantically involved, Elita and I had a connection like Quil and Claire, purely platonic, brother-sister relationship.

That's why I was planning on taking Elita out sometime soon so we could talk. I wanted to tell her about imprinting before she figured it out for herself. I'm pretty sure she'd be more pissed off at me if I didn't tell her the truth and she found out later. At the same time, I wanted to wait until she was older, and not lay anything heavy on her, like the fact she is destined to me with me as my mate forever…

I really don't know if she'll take to the idea of imprinting, all I can do is hope that I don't lose her.

* * *

Transition chapter, next chapter Elita finds out about imprinting! Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews, please continue that!


	14. Damn Those Words

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

"I can bring you anywhere and you choose the playhouse at McDonald's?" I sighed. How was I supposed to tell her something that is going to affect her whole life by starting the night off at fast food restaurant? Knowing her, she's going to be too distracted by the indoor slide and the netting suspended in the air, to pay attention to anything I have to say.

"I like it there, you asked me where I wanted to go and I told you," Elita grumbled in exasperation.

"McDonald's isn't even good fast food," I grimaced. "I'm revoking you're rights to choose where we're eating." I started Sam's truck and pulled out of the driveway. I don't know how, but I'm going to have to repay Sam for letting me borrow his ride, which I've been doing a lot lately. And, I kind of owe him for letting me and Elita live in his house and being there all the time.

"Well then, what is your notion of good food," she said sarcastically, "because I'm sure you'd eat out of a dumpster if you had to. I'm surprised you even taste the food considering how fast you eat it," she continued on.

I groaned internally, I had absolutely no desire to go to McDonald's. "Do you want to go there that bad?" I asked. "I think you should trust me and let me bring you to a real restaurant, that was the whole point of you getting dressed nice," I motioned to her dark jeans and teal cardigan that Emily bought for her.

"Well…I guess we can go where you want, I've never been to a really nice food place before," Elita said, thoughtfully. "So where are we going?" She turned her head to look at me, he expression eager and expecting.

I smirked, knowing this was going to bother her, and I knew it would probably bite me in the ass later on, but I had to do it, "You'll see when we get there," I chuckled at her annoyed expression. God it is so much fun teasing her, even if she usually does something to get me back.

"Paul?" Elita asked, as she played with her gum.

"Can you keep your gum in your mouth? That's gross," I responded.

Rolling her eyes, she put the gum back into her mouth, "Can I get a kitten?" She asked, seriously.

I stared at her and started laughing, "I don't think so, Collin and Brady might want to chase it!" The idea of bringing a kitten into a pack full of wolves was pretty hilarious. Cats won't come to any of us easily. Quil had a cat before he phased and it took him a long time to get that thing to come to him again.

"Ha ha, no they won't, I don't care if the cat doesn't like any of you, it'd be mine anyway," she huffed.

"Well, you already have a pack of dogs, isn't that enough?" I asked, half kidding. How could she want a cat? I mean come on, she's destined to be with a dog for the rest of her life and she's a cat person? Oh, the irony.

"Yeah, and I want a cat too, I always wanted one," she mused.

"And next you'll want a bird to go with the cat," I grumbled. Before she could reply I asked, "Why do you want a cat?"

"Because, they curl up with you, purr when you pet them, and they're independent enough not to need attention all the time. They use a litter box, so I won't have to walk it or anything like that, and you're a werewolf, which is different than having a real pet, you can take care of yourself."

I may be able to take care of myself, but she seems oblivious to how much she affects me. I wouldn't be able to function without her around. Hopefully after tonight she'll understand a little better than she already does.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we live in Sam's house so it's not like I can just say yes. And, a cat still needs to be given food daily, have their bowl cleaned out, change their water, trained not to claw the crap out of everything, trained to use a litter box, and someone needs to clean said litter box," I sighed. "Pets are cute, but-"

"A lot of responsibility, blah, blah, are you really going to use that old speech? Just say no, I doubt Sam would say yes anyway," Elita sighed.

"Sorry," I murmured. If we lived in our own place then I'd get her a damn kitten, but according to paperwork she's Sam and Emily's adopted daughter, meaning she won't be able to live with me until she's eighteen. And, like she already said, I doubt very much that Sam would ever allow a cat into his house. Despite the fact Sam's a werewolf, he isn't a pet kind of guy, but that could be because he has a pack of wolves running through his house all the time.

I pulled up to the curb, shutting the truck off. She looked at the brick building, "What's this place?"

"A Chinese restaurant."

She made a face and looked away. I sighed, "Have you even had Chinese food before?" She shook her head no, "Exactly, so how do you know you won't like it? Just give it a chance."

I ended up ordering for Elita. I got something simple for her to try, Chicken with Broccoli. She likes chicken so why wouldn't she like that? For some reason she's extremely picky about what she eats, but I've noticed it's not that she doesn't like different foods; it's that she hasn't tried them before.

Afterwards, I brought her to the top of one of the highest cliffs in the area. Elita loves the stars, she loves learning their names, watching them track through the sky on a rare clear night, living in the city her entire night had kept her from being able to enjoy nights like this. I held her against me to keep her warm, but loosely enough so she could squirm around to see all the stars. "I like it here," she whispered to me.

"I come here when I'm upset sometimes, or just want to be alone. I can come here when I'm angry and just unwind for a little bit, it's very peaceful," I murmured back softly.

"You brought me here for a reason," Elita stated, telling me she knew something was up, yet allowing me to take my time. I thought for a minute, I had thought long and hard about how I should tell her about imprinting, but now none of those ideas seemed right.

"You know how you asked about Quil and Claire and I told you he watches her because their families are friends?" I started off slowly, hoping this was the right approach since I could very well ruin everything within a couple minutes of conversation.

"Yeah?" She tore her eyes from the sky to look at me.

"Well there's a little more to it," I hesitated. Her eyes immediately became speculative and suspicious, as if she had a few theories of her own, which I'm sure she does.

I continued on, "Well that's because there's this other part to being a werewolf called imprinting…it's kind of like, well it's hard to describe, but it's like a wolf attaches himself to a person," I said, wondering if that was a good explanation.

Her brow puckered, "How do you pick?"

"You don't, it's a predestined sort of thing."

"So you're forced into caring about this person?" She said, making a face, clearly not liking that idea.

"I suppose you can look at it that way, but it's the best feeling in the world when everything works out. It's like that is the only person who really matters, and everything else can just disappear. Claire is Quil's imprint and loves her more than anyone else, as a brother. Emily is Sam's imprint and they love each other as man and wife, so the imprint shows itself in different ways," I explained.

Realization hit her fast and hard, "I'm your imprint," she whispered, slightly bewildered.

"Yes," I confirmed. I waited, letting her think it through; I swear I saw just about every single emotion possible flitter across her face in just a few seconds. "Are you okay?" I whispered, concerned, maybe I should've waited until she was older. I could feel my heart take off in panic.

"No!" She wailed. "I love you, Paulie, you're like the best big brother I never had and my best friend, but this isn't fair!" Elita cried.

"I'm sorry," I grimaced, trying to comfort her by hugging her.

"You have to be stuck with me, that isn't fair, and not only that, I'm only nine," she started crying.

"Shhh," I hushed her, wiping the tears away. "I want to stay with you, Elita. I'll be whatever you want me to be, do what you want me to do, I'm yours," I said, confused about why she was upset, was it because she was stuck with me, or because she felt it wasn't fair I was stuck to her.

"You shouldn't have to do whatever for me, if you don't want to. You shouldn't unless you choose to, not some weird werewolf instinct," her bottom lip trembled and her eyes glittered from the tears.

"I do want to, I have no problems with imprinting, I've been waiting to imprint for a long time," I confessed.

"You're not mad that you're stuck with me?" Elita asked. God, I'd be lying to you if that question didn't break my heart.

"No, Elita, why would I be?"

"Just 'cause," she mumbled, looking at her feet dejectedly.

I sighed, "I don't have any problems with imprinting, do you?"

"I don't know if I like this whole imprinting thing," she muttered.

Damn those were the exact words that I was scared of.

* * *

This chapter was rediculously hard for me to write. I never had a problem writing a chapter like I did with this one. I'm still not sure about it. I didn't want to do the cliche bonfire scene, and I wanted it to be just Elita and Paul with no other character influence...so how do you think I did? Please review!!!


	15. Everything Is Going To Be Alright

*I don't own _Twilight._

(PPOV)

* * *

Elita had been distant the entire week since I told her about imprinting. I still brought her places, played games with her, and was around her, but she just wasn't completely there. I don't know if it would hurt more to not see her, or to have her pushing me away like this.

The pack was trying to assure me that she would get over the imprinting thing, realize we were meant to be with one another and accept it. I wasn't too sure, Elita has proven time and time again to be a bit stubborn, I guess I have to wait and see to believe.

Today is Elita's tenth birthday. We were throwing her a party in the backyard. We put a tent up in case it started to rain, which was more than likely around here, but it was looking like a surprisingly nice day. I hope it won't rain; Elita wouldn't like to be confined inside with all the kids she invited to the party. She invited her whole class-twenty plus kids.

God help us all.

She was beyond excited, babbling on how great the day was going to be. She never had a birthday party before, so she was vibrating with excitement. It made me happy to see her so excited, but it still hurt when she pulled away here and there. Like when she got up and I gave her a hug, singing the happy birthday song softly as she woke up, but as soon as she got her bearings she left. She use to let me hold her in the morning until I made her get dressed, I missed that.

I know I'm complaining, because it could be a lot worse, but it still feels like the end of the world to me.

"She'll come around," Jared said from behind me as I watched the kids play some weird tag game with the hundred balloons we blew up that morning. Thank the Lord for werewolf lungs.

"I hope so," I frowned, not as confident as Jared about the future.

"Emily came to Sam and their situation was way worse," he pointed out. "Kim thought I was lying at first and called me flea bag until I got another chance to show her I wasn't some psycho. "

I chuckled, that had been pretty funny. Now I feel like a douche for making fun of Jared when he was depressed about Kim's rejection, it really fucking hurt. I probably should apologize…but I still think it was kind of funny.

"Yeah, laugh at my pain," Jared grumbled.

"Sorry, man, it's just-flea bag," I grinned a little.

"But, see, they came around and so will Elita. Nobody resists the imprint. The worst that could happen is she wants you as a friend for the rest of your life so you can marry someone of your choice, but let's face it, that never happens," Jared was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

I groaned, "Great so I'd have to see her marry another guy who's supposed to protect her. It just fucking hurts to see her pull away from me. Sometimes it's the same as ever and then other times it's like she's running away from me."

I will not cry. I will not cry. I am a man, a strong werewolf who can deal with the small amount of rejection from my best little friend ever. Damn it, I will not cry!

"She just has to get used to the idea, that's all I'm saying. She needs to get used to the imprint thing like all the girls did, except Claire, but it's different when you learn something like that when you're young and don't know any better."

"But, she's so stubborn; she's probably the one imprint who could resist the whole thing if she felt like it!" I scowled, when Jared laughed a little at me.

"Soul mates, it's bigger than her defiance. It'll work out, I know it will, you just got to be patient," Jared patted my shoulder.

"Because we all know I'm so great at that," I spat sarcastically. I'm the one with the least amount of patience yet the most stubborn, strong, independent, and temperamental imprint. Sometimes it works, but times like this it's like come the hell on, how will this work out?

Jared laughed, "Yeah well, you're supposed to learn from your imprint, help each other and all that. This is just one of the many lessons she's going to teach you."

"So I'm learning life lessons at the age of eighteen from a ten year old. Lessons, which I should've learned from my parents years ago," I huffed.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I glanced away from the party and stared out into the forest. What if Elita didn't want me in her life? Would I leave or stay in the shadows to make sure she's alright? Would I be able to live through something like that?

Everything in my life seems so hard all the time. Before Elita, my parents were a huge source of stress, anger, hurt, and depression. Hell, sometimes they still are fucking pain in the asses, but now I feel like I can deal with them without wanted to kill them or myself. My parents are working their shit out and we're working out some of the crap between us. My Dad still gets drunk or high, but less frequently than it had been. I doubt he'll ever be able to stop after all of these years; it'd most likely kill him to stop now.

But, we were still better than we had been.

It's like I traded all the shit that my parents gave me for Elita. It was a great deal, until she started ignoring me, until I ruined it my telling her about imprinting too soon. I love her so much; it's like a vice around my heart though. I never felt anything nearly as strong as imprinting, and you'd think imprinting would make everything perfect but it doesn't.

I had waited so long to imprint, someone to love me for who I am and take the pain away. The shit thing is it doesn't solve all the problems. Sometimes loving a person to death, literally, is not enough. You still have to be patient and wait, work stuff out with one another. It's hard, it hurts, but it's the best fucking thing ever when it's going right.

I just need to make it right again. I'm not sure how, but I have to.

It seems like I traded one pain for another, only I prefer my life with Elita over my old one any day. Even though this distance shit is worse than anything I felt when my Dad was beating me, screaming at me about how shitty I am, or the disgust I felt towards myself when I'd take the razor from the bathroom to my room.

Love, no matter what kind, can be pretty fucked up.

The pack along with all the kids, made it so that we were cooking all day. The pack just kept switching positions at the grill and Emily kept on bringing out salads and all of that good stuff from the fridge. The party went pretty smoothly, accept for this one kid fell and hurt his knee. The way he wailed you would've though he broke his arm, Jesus.

Other than that, it was good.

Elita was beaming the whole time, her smile never faltering. She ran around until she was panting and ate until she wanted to puke, then ate cake and candy. I'm pretty sure I'll be up late with her hyper ass tonight.

Finally when all the brats left, I sat next to Elita where she was laying on a bench, whipped out. "Have fun?" I smiled, knowing the answer to that already.

"That was great," she breathed. "I can't believe how many presents I got." I followed her gaze to the large pile of clothes and toys.

"You can play with them all tomorrow. Right now I think you need a bath and some sleep, that is, after I give you my gift," I chuckled as her expression lit up. "You didn't think I wouldn't get you anything, do you?"

"I thought the party was a good enough gift," she sat up and I placed the small box in her lap.

She unwrapped it and yanked open the velvet box. Inside was a delicate silver chain with a small emerald heart at the end. It was clean cut and simple, but extremely beautiful. I had seen the blazing green stone and it made me think of the green in Elita's hazel eyes.

"It's so pretty," Elita whispered.

"You like it then?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, hugging me quickly. I relaxed with relief and from the voluntary contact on her part. We sat in silence, but it wasn't awkward. I was debating on whether or not I should say anything about imprinting. I decided I shouldn't bring up anything that could possibly upset her on her birthday.

Elita's soft, cooler body pressed against my arm. I ran a hand through her hair, "What is it?"

She burrowed into my side, "I'm sorry I was mean this week. I just don't know about this imprinting stuff. I don't like that you don't have a choice and I do. Then I thought, maybe I could do something about it, and I realized I can't. it's just the way it is and I was mean for no reason, so then I was embarrassed and didn't know what to do and then everything was weird," Elita rambled.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about, I know the whole imprinting thing is a difficult concept to accept and understand. It's okay if you need time to think about it," I nearly groaned at the thought of her keeping herself away from me any longer. On the inside I was humming with hope, maybe Jared's right…

"No, I guess I'll just go with it. Who am I to fight Fate?" She said sarcastically.

I laughed, joyfully.

Everything is going to be alright.

* * *

Sorry about the late update, I usually try to update once or twice a week. This week was literally hell because we had three snowdays in a row last week, so all my teacher thought 'give them major test everyday this week.' Once chem test took me over two hours to finish, to say the least, I wasn't a happy camper and probably would've killed Elita due to the mood I was in.

Anyway, I think I'm going to try to wrap this fic up pretty soon. Leave me your thoughts, favorite part, ect. Revew!!!!!


	16. Hard Work Pays Off

*I don't own _Twilight, _or _America's Funniest Home Videos, _or _Taco Bell dog._

(PPOV)

Six years later, making Elita 15 and Paul 24 and yes they're together

This is it folks!

* * *

I was running around in wolf form around Sam's backyard. Elita loved to watch me when I was a wolf. She claimed she liked seeing my freedom. I suppose it is true, there is a sense of freedom I feel as wolf, compared to my human self.

However, the only real drawback is not being able to talk when I'm phased. One night while hanging out with everyone in Sam's living room, watching _America's Funniest Home Videos, _there was a dog yelping 'I love you' to its owner. Elita of course cracked up and yelled, "Paul, starting tomorrow you're going to teach yourself to talk while you're phased!"

I had snorted at her, "Yeah and I roll over while I'm at it," I shot back sarcastically.

She smirked lightly, "No that's next week, let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

Everyone had a good laugh, including Elita…and no matter how much cliché it sounds, it was totally worth being made fun of, just to hear her laugh.

A little on the pathetic side? Yeah I know, but you would be too if you were in my position.

Despite how much I like to hear her laugh, at the moment she was really pissed me off. I wasn't some freaking chiwawa that's going to bark when she says to, I am a goddamn werewolf with the responsibility of protecting her and my people, and she's degrading me to household pet tricks.

"Come on, you can do it! Roll over!" Elita exclaimed.

I snarled at her, letting her know that I was no longer enjoying this. If anything, she started laughing harder. Some loving imprint, eh? Real supportive, caring, never tries to purposely piss me off, or make fun of me, nope, no sir.

I growled, heading off to the forest to phase back, ignoring the snickering in my head from the other guys. "Fuckers, all of them," I grumbled to myself.

Elita had the decency to give me a sheepish smile; I scowled in return and stalked into the house. She was right behind me, of course. She grinned teasingly, "Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked innocently.

I glared at her, "I may be a part of the K-9 family, but the jokes are getting a little old, Elita," I stated, coldly.

Her smiled faltered, and I immediately felt a pang in my chest. Did I have to be a prick? I knew she was just having some fun, it's not like she means anything by it…So why am I bitching about it now?

Oh yeah, maybe because I don't want to be looked at like I'm one of those pocket book dog on steroids.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing you, I didn't know I was hitting a sore spot," she frowned, her brow puckering slightly. I sighed; she still got that same expression she got when she was nine. I'll admit it was interesting to see her grow from a child to teenager.

There had been many rough spots between us over the years, but they always seemed to just fade into the background when it was just the two of us hanging out, speaking civilly, and just _being. _No fight will make me forget those moments, and those are the moments that I strive to have, but then there's times like this where I still get so pissed off I could just curse her out. There have been times where I have cursed her out, and I learned it safer for everyone (mostly my manhood), if I refrain from that.

She sauntered over towards me, and my traitorous body responded automatically, my heart pumped a little faster and just every cell in my body was hyperaware, yet it was still a good feeling.

Elita sat next to me in silence, a slightly awkward silence at that. Neither of us were good when it came to discussing what we're feeling, but it has to happen sometimes. "I didn't mean to upset you," she rephrased what she just said.

"I know that."

"Then what's your problem?" Elita demanded.

"I ain't a fucking chiwawa," I grumbled, looking out the window, feeling stupid. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at her, she looked confused.

"A chiwawa, how the fuck would anyone compare you to a chiwawa? Taco Bell dog and you don't have much in common," Elita said, not following my logic. You would think she'd be used to it by now, though sometimes she just plays dumb in order to try and win the argument.

"Exactly," I answered.

"What? Do you think I was trying to make you into a lap dog or something? That's stupid, I wouldn't do that to you, you're a werewolf, predator, and I get that. I accept that and I wouldn't change that. You should know I wouldn't try to change who you are," she glared at me.

"I know, it's just," I groaned, looking over at her, "roll over," I grimaced.

"Maybe I could've been a tad bit nicer," she grumbled, grinning slightly.

Giving into the need for contact, I brushed my fingertips down the length of her cheek.

Shitty childhoods, bad parents, asshole-ish adolescent werewolves, and vampires are just some of the crap I've dealt with, and some of the stuff that Elita has to put up with in order to be with me. But somehow, we work, despite the fights, tears, and everything in between, we'll always have one another.

It's hard for me to believe that at one point I considered taking my own life, yet I still have someone as great as Elita.

Life gets hard, but this just goes to show you, hard work pays off.

* * *

Sorry for the super late update, you wouldn't believe how bad these last two weeks have been for me. My teachers are laying it on before Spring Break in a couple weeks, and trying to make up for three days we lost to snow a few weeks ago. Rediculous.

Thank you everyone for following this story, I hope you've enjoyed it.

Please review!


End file.
